


The Twins Who Lived and the Goblet of Fire

by ChelseaMarieCoad0111, Chemical_Rayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fanfiction, Fourth Year, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaMarieCoad0111/pseuds/ChelseaMarieCoad0111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_Rayne/pseuds/Chemical_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Witchcraft and Wizardry, another child lived through Voldemort's attack in Godric Hollow. Harry and his twin sister Elizabeth finally return to their fourth year at Hogwarts after a summer with the Dursleys. They must continue their battle against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters as the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament threaten their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Time At The Dursley's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins in the Dursley's home where Elizabeth is surprised by a letter from Weasleys. She struggles with goodbyes to her childhood Muggle friends, conflicted with the decision to tell them the truth about her school and the entire Wizarding World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is written from Elizabeth's POV.
> 
> (I've revamped the story and added a few new characters and a peek into Elizabeth's life having Muggle friends! Enjoy!)
> 
> Edited by Chemical_Rayne

A yawn escaped my lips as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. Here I am, another day at the Dursley household. I sat up in bed and began looking at my calendar to cross off yet another day with my red pen. It was Saturday, August 20th. Only a week left until Harry and I join our friends back at school to begin our fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Life at the Dursley’s wasn’t too horrible. They treated us fairly, most days. My twin brother got the worst of it. You see, when my brother and I were brought to our aunt and uncle’s home as babies, they didn’t want us. My Aunt Petunia had disowned my mother, her sister, long ago when they discovered my mother was a witch. Petunia wanted nothing to do with the magical world. She wanted a ‘normal life’ with ‘normal children.’ When we were brought to them, they gave us very little attention. But, once they learned they could not have more children, their perspective changed. They had always wanted a daughter of their own, and since they could not have any more children, they took a liking to me. But, since they already had a son, Dudley, they were not as welcoming to my brother, Harry.

Growing up with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wasn’t all that bad. Every birthday I was showered with the best parties, the best presents, the best food, and the best entertainment. For my fifth birthday, Uncle Vernon actually had ponies brought to our house for me and my friends to ride. That was pretty cool! I always had more than enough gifts to share with my brother. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia never bought a single thing for Harry. He was always given Dudley’s huge hand-me-down clothes and broken old toys. After every birthday and holiday, I would sometimes get money instead of gifts. I would always have Aunt Petunia take me to the mall to use my money to buy Harry some new shirts and pants. She would try to argue with me: “That good-for-nothing brother of yours doesn’t deserve nice things.” But, like almost always, I would get my way and bring new clothes home for Harry.

Things weren’t always easy for me in the Dursley home. Once Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon noticed magical things happening to us as toddlers, they tried as hard as they could to steer us clear of unknown magical acts. When I would get upset, sometimes things would catch fire, glass would break, and the lights would turn off and on. My brother and I were punished drastically for our outbursts of random magic.

Once we received our Hogwarts Letters at eleven years old, everything changed. Our ‘normal’ lives as we knew were over. A wonderful giant, Hagrid, took us to Hogwarts where we learned magic just like our parents. We attended the school for three years and made some pretty amazing friends, too. However, the darkness of our parent’s killer was also awakened, attacking us during our stay at Hogwarts. Hopefully, this year would be different.

“Elizabeth! Could you please come down here for a moment? _Harry_ has burnt breakfast _again_!” a shrill female voice called to me.

“Sure, Aunt Petunia! I’ll be down in just a moment!” I shouted, scurrying to the door in my pajamas.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where my brother stood looking rather flustered. “Harry.” I giggled. “How did you manage to burn the toast and eggs again?”

“Could you please just help instead of teasing me?” Harry snapped as he pushed his glasses up in frustration.

“Okay, okay. I was just poking fun at you. No need to get upset,” I said as I began to tie back my messy ebony hair. “Could you please get me more eggs out of the fridge?”

 _This seems to be happening quite often lately. There must be something on his mind for him to burn breakfast to a crisp. Maybe he’s thinking about Sirius?_ I pondered this as he handed me ingredients.

I began cooking eggs, bacon, and toast as Harry set the table for everyone. I whistled a happy tune while flipping the bacon in the frying pan.

“Can’t you do anything right?” Dudley hissed at Harry. “Honestly, you’re a waist of space.” He shoved a cookie from the jar into his pudgy mouth.

Our cousin, Dudley, was quite the glutton and an ass. He was always picking on Harry and trying to cause an argument that would lead to a fistfight. Once, he punched Harry and broke his glasses. Dudley was in for a nasty surprise when he removed his fist from Harry's nose. I punched Dudley’s fat face so hard that he fell down on his giant backside. I wouldn't let anyone harm my brother.

“Honestly Dudley, haven’t you had enough cookies? You’re supposed to be on that diet. Remember?” I glared over at him. Dudley sat down quietly, pushing away the blue cookie.

Aunt Petunia had received a letter from Dudley’s school recently informing her that he needed to lose weight. He could no longer fit into his school uniform and they didn’t make any larger sizes.

Aunt Petunia scurried into the kitchen a few moments later to pour orange juice into three glasses and make Uncle Vernon a cup of coffee before he could waddle down the stairs.

“Here you go, Vernon! Elizabeth made a delicious breakfast for us all because _someone_ decided to burn it again.” Petunia jerked her chin in Harry's direction while pouring herself a hot cup of tea.

Uncle Vernon rolled his eyes and grabbed the newspaper before sitting in his chair at the dining table.

“At least we have someone in the house who can cook.” He smiled at me. Aunt Petunia’s face twisted with a hint of insult. It soon passed when Vernon turned his smile toward her.

I brought the food to the dining room, and after serving it to everyone but Dudley, who was only allowed a grapefruit, I sat down next to Harry. He didn’t seem very hungry today. He jiggled his egg yolk around and barely nibbled on his bacon or toast.

After everyone finished, Harry cleared the table and began washing the dishes. When the Dursley’s wandered into the living room, I decided to see what was causing Harry's foul mood. “Harry? Is everything okay?”

“I’m just worried about Sirius. He hasn’t been answering our letters.” He kept his eyes trained on the plate he was scrubbing.

“I know, Harry. I’ve been worried about him too. We just have to give him time to settle. Then he’ll get in touch with us. Don’t worry about it too much.” I gave Harry a smile and patted his shoulder. As I turned to go into the living area, however, he grabbed my arm.

“I do have a bit more exciting news,” he said with a grin. “I received a letter from Ron. They got us tickets to go to the Quidditch World Cup for our birthday!” His eyes were bright.

“Are you serious?!” I smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt.

Harry reached in his back pocket and pulled out the letter from Ron.

DAD GOT THE TICKETS – Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you and Elizabeth to stay. They might already have the letter. I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway.

We're coming for you two whether the Muggles like it or not - you can't miss the World Cup! Only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Saturday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Saturday anyway.

Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's started work - the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention anything about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.

See you soon!

-Ron

“When did you get this?” I asked as he gave me a blank stare. “It’s Saturday, Harry! We need to pack and get our things ready!”

 “I already have my things ready.”

“Great! You can help me!” I turned to go through the hallway and up the stairs to my bedroom.

 “ _You_ might want to tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon…” Harry paused before going up the stairs. “They don’t know yet.”

I let out a soft sigh and smiled. “Of course. After I pack my things I’ll go speak to them about leaving with the Weasleys." I paused. "Harry? Do you, by chance, know how they’ll be arriving?”

 “Erm, no idea, actually.”

For a brief moment we stood, looking at each other with furrowed brows.  Before we could make our way up the stairs, the telephone rang. I heard Aunt Petunia pick it up in the living area.

“Hello…? Oh, good morning, Hayley. How are you today…? Well, I’m glad to hear that… Oh, yes! One moment! Elizabeth, pick up the phone! It’s Hayley!” Aunt Petunia shouted up to us.

I smiled as I made my way around Harry and to the phone across from the staircase.

“Hello, Hayley!” I said with a huge smile.

“Good morning, Elizabeth!" Hayley's voice answered. "I was wondering if it would be a good time to pop by? I know you’ll be leaving for boarding school in a few days, and I wanted to be sure that we all came over to say our goodbyes!”

“That sounds perfect! You best hurry over, though! You know me-”

“Let me guess. You haven’t finished packing yet?”

“Oh, you know me too well!” I said as we both exchanged laughs.

“Terri, Angie, and I will be over in about twenty minutes.”

“That sounds good. I’ll see you all soon!” I said happily, hanging up the phone.

“What was that all about?” Harry asked leaning over the railing of the stairs.

“Hayley, Terri, and Angie are heading over to say goodbye soon,” I answered with a smile. “You know Harry, sometimes it’s strange being a witch living in the muggle world. It’s hard keeping everything from them… Especially Hayley. I wish I could tell them things- you know?” My smile fell.

 “I would say ‘I know how you feel,’ but I can’t really relate. I was never able to make friends outside of Hogwarts. Everyone that I keep in contact with is a witch or wizard.”

“I know, Harry. I’ve been writing to Hermione about that this summer and she at least understands how I feel- But Harry, I wish I could just tell them. It would make life so much easier. I wouldn’t have to lie to them about what I do in school or stories about magical adventures with my other friends, and I even have to lie and tell them they have to send all of my letters here so Aunt Petunia can make sure they are ‘properly mailed.’ Sometimes being a part of the wizarding world makes my life here so difficult.”

“I'm sorry you feel that way, Elizabeth. But they can’t know about magic. That’s just how things have to be.” Harry gave me a soft smile and patted me on the shoulder. “Things will get easier. I promise.”

“If you say so.” I tried to smile. I knew that Harry would probably never understand how I felt. But at least he was trying to be helpful.

“You best go try and pack up a few things. Especially if your friends are coming over. We don’t need Hayley finding your potions ingredients again.” Harry laughed. “Remember when she found your jar of bat wings and book of spells?”

“And we had to convince her that they were Halloween decorations that somehow made their way into my closet?” We both laughed at the memory and continued up the stairs toward my room.

Sunlight streamed through the bay window, lighting the band posters and photos covering the walls. Some of them moved, capturing moments between my parents and friends. There was an espresso colored vanity with make up and nail polish neatly arranged. An empty birdcage sat in the bay window next to a stack of old books. The bed was a complete mess. Red and gold pillows were scattered all over the unmade queen-sized sheets. There were letters in a neat stack on the end table next to the bed, along with a few rolls of parchment paper and a pen. I had many letters from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, some joke letters from the Weasley twins, and a few hidden letters from Draco Malfoy. The room had been a place for Dudley to keep all of his toys and games, but his parents had gladly let me use it when Harry and I came to live here. When we were younger and Harry was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, I would sneak him up here to sleep in my bed while we kept each other awake with stories about how we imagined our parents. Sometimes, I missed the days of make-believe.

My traveling trunks were propped up on the side of my bed. Robes and uniforms from the previous year were already neatly packed.

I plopped myself onto the floor and began to pack regular clothes, make up, and shoes into the trunks. Harry sat next to me at the vanity, fiddling with a small jewelry box.

After about thirty minutes of packing and chatting idly with Harry, the doorbell rang. I quickly closed the trunks, shoved my cauldron under the bed, and hurried to get anything magical hidden from sight.

“Elizabeth!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "Hayley, Angie, and Terri are here! Come down please!”

I hurried down the stairs to greet my childhood friends. I’d known Hayley since we were very small. We actually met when her family moved next door about ten years previously. Hayley was always very outgoing and nosy. She was a pretty girl and always dressed in the loveliest clothes, making it a point to look her very best. Hayley was freckled and fair with fine auburn hair and stunning jade eyes. She was fairly tall for her age and lean from participating in many extracurricular sports. She was always in the mood for a good footie match. Today Hayley wore a beautiful red sleeveless blouse, black shorts, and a yellow rucksack that matched her trainers and hat. Her hair was neatly combed with a center part.

Hayley and I met Angie and Terri when we were about six years old. A couple of older boys were picking on them and pulling their hair. When we saw them crying for help, we immediately stepped in and beat up the boys. After that day, we'd all been inseparable.

Angie was an extremely gorgeous girl: her chocolate complexion was flawless, her dark eyes mysterious, and her curly black hair wild. Angie was short and slightly heavy, but she loved her voluptuous figure. Today, her outfit matched her witty and confident attitude. She was dressed in a lovely grey tunic, cuffed white trousers, and grey suede boots.

Then there was Terri. Her skin resembled polished alabaster, her bright blue eyes like sky peeking through her, short blonde hair. Her physique was willowy and graceful, like a porcelain figurine. She wore a buttoned lilac shirt tucked into her faded jeans and a white pair of running shoes. Though Terri was timid, beneath her shy demeanor was a super funny girl.  She felt comfortable enough around us to leave the safety of her introvert shell, however, this show of vulnerability meant she was most upset when I would leave for 'Boarding School.’ She never could understand why Aunt Petunia made me ‘switch schools.’

“Look at you!” Hayley said starting toward me. “You’re still in your pajamas?” She eyed me from my face to my feet.

“Oh, yeah. Oops.” I laugh awkwardly. “I guess I haven’t really had the time to get dressed. I’ve been busy getting my things together.”

“You really should change your clothes, Elizabeth. It’s getting close to noon!" Hayley began to push me up the stairs to my bedroom.

“Now this is a mess in itself,” Angie stated as we entered my bedroom.

Clothes and shoes littered the floor, along with old schoolwork from my third year. I quickly lunged to gather all of the papers and shoved them into my trunk.

“What is all of this junk?” Hayley asked, her nose wrinkled.

“Oh it’s just some of my old schoolwork that I might need for this year," I replied vaguely.

“What kind of schoolwork?” Terri asked as she took a seat on an empty space of the floor.

“Oh, erm, math and science notes, worksheets, old exams. Who knows? Maybe I’ll need them. I like to pack previous work just in case.” I tried to smile.

I quickly tidied my bedroom floor, I headed to my closet to change clothes. I picked out a camisole, a loose red shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans along with a gold ballet flats.

After getting dressed, there was a knock on my bedroom door.

“Come in!” I called as Harry opened the door.

“Hello, Harry!” my friends said in complete unison, each girl smiling.

“Hello,” Harry said with a polite smile. “Hey ‘Lizbeth, could I borrow you for a moment?”

“Okay,” I said walking to the door. “Oh!" I turned around. "Don’t go snooping around in my stuff while I’m not looking, Hayley,” I said teasingly.

“Oh, suuuure. 'Cause I’m the only one who snoops.”

I exited the room giggling, shut the door, and then entered Harry’s room. It was much smaller than mine, as it used to be the Dursley's office, but I convinced them to give it to my brother after making a casual comment about social workers and their aversion to staircase cupboards as bedrooms. Though small, the room was tidy, Harry's trunks already packed and propped up against the wardrobe. I looked at Hedwig sit calmly in her cage when I remembered that Pixie hadn’t returned from delivering my last letter to Draco-

“Do you have all of your things packed? I expect Ron should be here soon.” He looked pointedly at me as I reached into Hedwig’s cage to lightly rub her cheek with my index finger.

“Mostly everything. I still need to strap everything together and put it outside of the door. But I was hoping Pixie would make it back before we leave.” I sighed. “I had completely forgotten that I sent Pixie to deliver a letter to-”

“To who?” Harry asked curiously.

“Hermione,” I said quickly, removing my hand quickly from Hedwig's cage and fussing with the hem of my blouse. “But I guess she won’t be getting it if she’s already with the Weasley family.” _Smooth move, Elizabeth_.

“Oh, okay.” Harry sat at the desk to pet Hedwig. “You should go back to your friends. Hopefully they haven’t pulled everything out of your trunks.”

“Oh, shoot! You’re right!” I hurried out of Harry’s room and into my own. Low and behold, there was Hayley modeling my Hogwarts robe. My mouth fell open.

“Doesn’t this look lovely on me?” Hayley asked in a posh London accent, nose in the air. She looked down at herself and held her arms out. “They really make you wear this ugly thing?”

“I actually like it, thank you very much,” I said, pulling the robe from Hayley's shoulders.

“What is all of this weird stuff, Elizabeth?” Angie asked, holding out a few of my old Hogwarts books. “ _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_? What’s that all about?”

“Oh! Those books were just sort of a fun read.” I laughed awkwardly. “Can we please stop digging through my things?” Their curiosity was making me agitated.

“Guys! Please stop. Elizabeth must be part of some sort of- erm- fan club or something?” Terri suggested unsurely as she began to help me gather all of the things the others had pulled out.

“You’re right. I'm part of a-er-a witch club at school. It’s just something fun to pass the time. That’s why I have all of this weird stuff. It’s just for fun, okay, guys?” I insisted, feeling my face warm with irritation.

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun, ‘Lizbeth,” Hayley said, slowly sitting down.

“It is a lot of fun. It helps pass the time,” I said again.

“So, are you excited for school?” Angie asked, changing the subject.

“I’m pretty excited about it. It’ll be nice to see all of my school friends.”

“Have any of them been writing to you this summer?”

“Most of them have.” I said stacking my trunks on top of each other and tying them together. I really should have put all of the letters away. I was surprised they hadn’t opened them all up yet.

“Have you heard much from _him_?” Angie asked with a wink.

“What...Oh!” I lowered my voice to a soft whisper, “ _Draco_?”

“Um, yeah! Who else?” Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow, hands on her hips.

“Well, I received a few letters from him this summer. But not a that many.” I gathered the letters on the nightstand. “Mostly it was small talk. ‘How is your summer going?’ and ‘How have you been?’ Those kind of letters.” I felt my cheeks begin to flush.

“Maybe something will happen between you two this year!” Angie said.

“And of course you’ll have to mail us letters and tell us all about it!” Terri said with an eagerly.

“Maybe she’ll find a new squeeze! Like, maybe one of those twins you talk about?” Hayley teased. “What about their younger brother who’s your age? He’s pretty cute too!”

“Oh, my gosh, you guys! Stop!” I said as we all shared a few laughs.

After talking for a while, Angie looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and suddenly leaped from the bed.

“Mum is going to kill me if I don’t head home soon! I was supposed to help her get some groceries at two thirty!” she explained, headed for the door.

“We best be off too, Elizabeth. Terri and I are going shopping for new school uniforms with our mums this evening,” Hayley said as we all exited my bedroom and climbed down the stairs.

“Well,” I began, my throat tightening, “I guess this is goodbye. At least until next summer.”

“We’re going to miss you so much, Elizabeth.” Terri sniffled and wrapped me in a giant hug.

“Be sure to write us when you can!” Angie said joining the hug.

“You know I will!” I tried to smile, swallowing the majority of my emotions.

“I hate when you leave, Elizabeth,” Hayley said with teary eyes. “Why can’t you switch schools again and be back with us? It isn’t fair.”

“Hayley, I- I just can’t. I’m sorry. I wish I could… Maybe some day you’ll understand.” I knew this was probably not true, but I pulled her in for a hug. “It’ll be okay, Hayley. I promise you.” I squeezed her tight.

She pulled away. “You better write to me every week until exams,” Hayley commanded, trying to smile through her tears.

“You know I will. I’ll write to you all as much as I can.”

“Oh! And please come home for the holidays this year. Or at least try to.” Terri added.

“I’ll try. But I don’t want to make promises that I may not be able to fulfill.”

“That’s okay. We understand,” Hayley said as I opened the front door.

“Have a great year, guys. I really am going to miss you.” I tried to smile again, but my lips kept quivering.

“We’ll see you before you know it, Elizabeth!” Angie said with a reassuring smile.

“Goodbye, everyone!” I called, watching Hayley and Terri cross the yard and disappear next door. Angie seemed to walk away from Privet Drive as speedily as possible to arrive home on time.

 _I hate goodbyes more than anything_ , I thought as I felt someone behind me.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?” Harry asked softly.

“I guess so. I’m just really going to miss seeing them.” I sighed, feeling my eyes prickle.

“I know, but we’re going to have so much fun tonight with Hermione and the Weasleys at the World Cup.”

“That’s true,” I said, letting myself remember the upcoming trip.

“See?” Harry smiled. “It’s going to be okay.”

Suddenly the ceiling above us shook.

“ELIZABETH! YOUR BLOODY BIRD IS IN MY ROOM!” Dudley burst from his room and ran down the stairs, pudgy limbs flailing wildly.

“Oh, come now, Duddykinns. Don’t be afraid of little ol’ Pixie. She’s only an owl,” I teased.

“I th-think she flew back into y-your room,” Dudley wheezed.

 “Oh, good. That means I don’t have to sift through your things to find her." I shivered. "I am surprised that she didn’t fly into Harry’s room to be with Hedwig.”

“My windows are closed,” Harry explained as we walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

Pixie was a beautiful barn owl with shiny black feathers and big yellow eyes. She was perched on my vanity, calmly waiting for me to greet her. I noticed she came empty-taloned. I guess Draco was too busy to reply right away.

“I guess Hermione was too busy to reply right away,” Harry said, echoing my thoughts.

“What- ? Oh… Yeah. She probably was busy with the Weasleys." Harry didn't notice the stumble in my words.

After an hour, my room was as tidy as Harry's. My trunks and cauldron were all packed up. Even Pixie was in her cage and ready to leave.

The phone rang downstairs. I heard Uncle Vernon answer and began shouting into the phone. Harry followed me down the stairs just as the phone began to ring again. Uncle Vernon stood there looking very frustrated and red. He picked up the phone and answered once more. “Hello?”

“HELLO? HELLO ARE YOU THERE?!” a familiar voice shouted. “CAN YOU HEAR ME?! IS HARRY POTTER THERE?!”

“Who the bloody hell is this?! Why are you shouting?!”

“HELLO?! CAN I SPEAK TO HARRY POTTER PLEASE?”

Uncle Vernon looked as if he was about to pull the phone out of the wall, so I stepped in.

“Maybe I can be of assistance?” I took the phone. “HELLO? WHO IS THIS? THIS IS ELIZABETH,” I shouted into the phone, startling Harry and Uncle Vernon.

“THIS IS RON WEASLEY.”

“Hello, Ronald. Why are you shouting? You can talk normally, you know. There’s no need to make us all deaf. We can hear you. Trust me.” I laughed knowing that Ron had probably never used a muggle phone before.

“I CAN STOP SHOUTING?”

“Yes, Ronald. You can stop shouting.”

“DID YOU- erm- did you get my letter?”

“Harry did. But he just _now_ told me about it. We are both _so_ excited to be going to the World Cup!”

“World Cup?” Asked Uncle Vernon. “What on Earth is the World Cup?”

“I’ll explain in just a moment, Uncle,” I said, momentarily pausing my conversation with Ron. “We are so excited to be going! When will you be here to get us? The letter said around five o’clock, but I wanted to be sure.”

“We can be there at any time, really. Dad took the day off so we could come as a family to get you two.”

“Well, we’re ready now. How will you be getting here? Are you driving?”

“Uh…Not exactly. But you’re ready now?”

I glanced over to Harry, “Are you ready to go now? Ron wants to know.”

He raised his brows. “Um, sure? I need to bring my things downstairs. But other than that, I’m ready.”

“We’re both ready to go, Ron,” I said into the phone with a smile.

-CLICK-

“Hello...? Ron?” The dialed tone buzzed in my ear. “I guess he hung up.” I put the phone back on the cradle and shrugged. “It’s about almost three right now, and we don’t know when they’ll be here.”

“We best go bring our things downstairs,” Harry said as he began to head toward his room.

“Hold on, HOLD ON.” Uncle Vernon, who was still standing next to us, stopped our ascent. “Just where exactly are you _going_?”

“Harry only just informed me of this, but the Weasley family has invited us to see the Quidditch World Cup for our early birthday gift. Before you ask, Quidditch is a wizard sport. They’ll be coming here to get us any time now.” I watched as my uncle’s face began to returned to its normal color.

“Is that okay with you and Aunt Petunia?” I asked.

 “Are you all packed and ready to-” Uncle Vernon stared, but was horribly interrupted by a shout of sheer terror.

“DAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

   Harry and I jumped up. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of Aunt Petunia and Dudley scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Dudley came flying into the hallway absolutely terrified.

"What happened?" asked Harry. "What's the matter?"

   Dudley didn't seem able to speak. He waddled as fast as he could up the stairs and into his room. Harry, Uncle Vernon, and I hurried into the living room. Loud banging and scraping noises were coming from behind the Dursley’s boarded-up fireplace, which had a fake coal fireplace plugged in front of it.

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, horrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

   Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace. "Ouch! Fred, no! Go back! Go back! There's been some kind of mistake…Tell George not to--OUCH! George, no, there's no room. Go back quickly and tell Ron-"

"Maybe Harry and Elizabeth can hear us, Dad. Maybe they'll be able to let us out…" Fred, or George, stated. There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards. "Harry? Elizabeth? Can you hear us?"

   The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolves. "What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"

"They've tried to get here by Floo powder…" I said fighting a horrible desire to chuckle.

"In the magical world, most people travel by fire-…only you've blocked the fireplace. Hang on, guys!" Harry said as he approached the fireplace and called to them. "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

   The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney said, "Shhhh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry... The fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire place." I explained.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Electric, you say? I must see that... Hmm… Let's think!"

   Ron's voice now joined the others. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron!" came Fred's sarcastic voice. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here." Said George, whose voice sounded as though he was squashed against the wall.

"Boys, boys... " Said Mr. Weasley. "I'm trying to think what to do... Hmm… Yes... Only way... Stand back, you two."

   Harry and I retreated behind the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward. "Wait just one moment!" he bellowed at the fire, "What exactly are you-"

   KA BANG! The electric fireplace shot across the room as the boarded-up fireplace burst outward. In a cloud of rubble and wood chippings, four, freckled faced, red heads were expelled.

   Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table. Thank goodness Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, staring at the Weasleys.

"That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his balding head of red hair. “You must be Harry's Aunt and Uncle!" He moved toward Uncle Vernon with a smile across his face. His hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words completely failed Uncle Vernon. He and Aunt Petunia were covered in white dust with shock slapped across their faces.

"Erm…yes. So sorry about that." Mr. Weasley continued as he dusted himself off.

   Aunt Petunia staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, Harry and Elizabeth!" said Mr. Weasley brightly as he turned his focus to us. "Got your trunks ready?"

"They’re upstairs." Harry and I said with a huge grin.

"Don’t worry about it! We'll get them!" Fred said at once. Winking at Harry and me. Fred and George left the room. I suspect that they were hoping to get a glimpse of Dudley; they had heard a lot about him from Harry.

"Well." said Mr. Weasley, trying to find words to break the very awkward silence. "Very nice place you've got here..." He said glancing around the room. The usually spotless living room was now covered in dust and chunks of brick. “Ron? Why don’t you take Harry back to the Burrow? Between Fred, George, and Elizabeth, we should be able to get all of their things back home.”

“Sure thing, Dad!” Ron said as he changed his focus to Harry, “Are you ready to go, Harry?” He said, stepping back into the fireplace.

“Always.” Harry said as he happily joined Ron in the fireplace. “Catch up with you soon?” Harry smiled at me as I nodded.

Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of Floo Powder. As he threw it down on to the floor of the fireplace, he said: “The Burrow!” With a burst of green fire, Ron and Harry were gone.

Fred and George came down the stairs with Harry’s trunks and Hedwig, who was in her cage. As George piled Harry’s things inside of the fireplace, I went upstairs to help Fred carry my things down.

“Did you see their faces?” Fred snickered to me as we entered my room. “They looked horrified!” We both cupped our mouths to try and conceal our laughter.

“It was rather hilarious! Did you plan that?” I chuckled.

“No! That was just shear luck!” Fred snorted as I high fived-him.

After lugging my trunks, and Pixie, down the stairs and into the fireplace, Fred returned to The Burrow.

“Goodbye Aunt Petunia! Goodbye Uncle Vernon! See you next summer!” I said as I waved goodbye to their still horrified faces.

“Here you go, Elizabeth.” Mr. Weasley said as he handed me a fistful of Floo Powder. “You go back to The Burrow. I’m going to clean up here and meet you back home.”

“Okay. Thank you Mr. Weasley! I’ll see you at The Burrow shortly!” I said entering the fireplace. “The Burrow!”

With a flash of green fire, and a blink of an eye, I was standing in the Weasley’s home. Everyone was gathered at the table for lunch and happily invited me to come sit. Even Hermione had made it to The Burrow. She was sitting next to Ginny, sipping tea and reading Witches Weekly.  I could get used to this. _This_ feels like home.


	2. The Caretaker and The Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightening nightmare awakens the Potter twins in the middle of the night. Elizabeth feels restless and ends up joining a Weasley twin for a late night cup of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 of The Twins Who Lived and The Goblet of Fire! Be sure to read Chapter 1!
> 
> Edited by Chemical_Rayne

My heart leaped into my throat as I awoke, panic stricken. The old scar on my forehead, which was shaped like a bolt of lightning, was burning as though someone had just pressed a lit match on to my forehead. I glanced around the room to see Hermione and Ginny fast asleep in the bed next to me.

 _What kind of dream was that?_ I thought as I wiped the sweat droplets from my forehead and brushed the hair away from my face.

I placed my feet on the chilly, hardwood floor as I wondered past Ron’s room and into the bathroom on the left. I glanced into the mirror of the inside of the door to see an unusually pale version of myself, standing there in a grey, V-neck nightshirt and plaid pajama shorts.

I turned on the cold water and splashed it all over my hot cheeks and face; trying to cleanse my mind of the horrid image of the caretaker being killed with a bright green light…

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Y-yes?” I managed to stutter.

The door creaked open and there stood Harry. He was white as a ghost, and dripping profusely with sweat.

“Harry?” I asked as he took off his glasses and splashed three handfuls of cold water on his face.

“Did you-” Harry began, but I quickly interrupted.

“Have a nightmare?” I locked eyes with Harry. I could see it in his facial expression that we had the same dream.

“Yes… About a caretaker named, Frank. He went inside of some old house and was listening in on a conversation… Some of it is hazy. But, from what I remember, Wormtail was there, along with another man, and a giant snake… And-…Voldemort was there.” Harry put his glasses back on and began to run his fingers through his thick, jet-black hair. We were both shaking from the nightmare.

“They were discussing some sort of plan…” I spoke as I held my head and closed my eyes as tight as I could to try and remember more of the dream. “It’s all sort of fuzzy-… The only thing that keeps popping into my mind is Frank’s death… Harry? What does all of this mean?”

“I’m not really sure, Elizabeth.” Harry must have seen my scared expression because he put his arm around me and smiled. “Try not to think about it too much, Sis. It was just a dream...- That’s all.”

Harry squeezed me tight. I buried my face into his chest and took a deep breath to soothe my mind and body. Since we were children, Harry and I would have the same dreams every once in a while. Most of them were nightmares and others were happy dreams about our parents. We have always had such an interesting connection when it comes to dreams.

“I think we should try to get some more sleep, Elizabeth.” Harry said as he followed me out of the bathroom and down the hall to Ginny’s room. “Goodnight, Sis.” Harry said with a smile as he leaned over and gave me one last hug goodnight. “If you need anything, just come and knock on Ron’s door, okay?”

“Okay, Harry.” I smiled softly as I opened the door and stepped inside the pitch-black room. “Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams.” I closed the door as he began walking back to Ron’s room.

 _There’s no way I could sleep now._ I thought to myself as I crawled back into bed. _What the bloody hell was that dream about?_ I lay back on to a pile of pillows. _I know I need to forget about this dream… But how can I? I just watched a man die from Voldemort’s hand._

I tried as best as I could to fall asleep, but with the picture of death still in my mind, there was no way. I cradled my head in my hands. “They were talking about some sort of plan… What on Earth is going to happen? Is it going to happen?”

Thirty more minutes passed and I still could not fall asleep. I decided that maybe a cup of hot tea would calm my nerves and settle my restless brain.

I walked down the stairs and into the living area. How peculiar… There was already a light on in the kitchen. I slowly peeked my head around the corner to see a Weasley twin sitting at the dining table, in green pajamas, with a pot of tea in front of him. He was taking a small sip from a blue teacup when he paused.

“Hey, Mum, I’m sorry if I woke you. I just couldn’t sleep-” He said turning to see me peering in at him. “Elizabeth?” I could feel my cheeks turning bright pink, as he looked shocked to see me instead of his Mum.

“Hey-… I-I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to intrude. I-I just couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come down for a cup of hot tea-” I said shyly, feeling bad that I interrupted his time of relaxation.

“It’s alright, Lizbeth.” He smiled, motioning me to come and join him at the table. “I’m guessing you would like a cup of tea as well? It’s chamomile.”

“Please,” I said sitting in the chair next to him.

I was finally close enough to tell that it was Fred. Him and George look damn near identical. But! Fred has one freckle in the upper right corner of his mouth that George does not have. Call me crazy, but that’s how I can always tell them apart.

Fred brought me a light violet teacup and poured some hot tea for me. The smell of chamomile filled the air as the hot liquid was poured into the cup.

“Would you like some sugar?” Fred asked as he pushed the porcelain box full of sugar lumps, in my direction.

“Of course.” I smiled as I plopped two lumps into my tea.

“Can I ask you a question, Lizbeth?” Fred asked, taking another sip of tea.

“You can ask me anything.” I said with a warm smile.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“I had this horrible nightmare…” I paused, thinking of the caretaker, Frank, being killed.

“Was it…” Fred hesitated. “Was it about your parents?”

“No. It-It wasn’t about them this time. It was- different.”

“I’m sorry I asked, Elizabeth. It wasn’t my place.”

“It’s alright, Fred.” I gave him a reassuring smile as I took my first sip of tea. The hot tea warmed my entire body and relaxed my nerves.

“How’s the tea? Mum makes it much better, but I thought I could give it a go.”

“It’s really delicious, actually. Thank you so much for letting me join you.”

“What was I going to do? Tell you to leave me alone and go back to bed?” Fred chuckled, “I may be a bit mean at times, but I’m not that mean.”

“I never thought you were that mean!” I giggled, thinking of the countless times he has picked on me in the past. One time, he tricked me into eating a Puking Pastille that he and George created, by telling me it was a new flavor of taffy. That was a hell of an event. I projectile vomited all over Hermione and Ron. Harry barely got out of the way in time… That was just awful. Not to mention Draco saw me throwing up, so that was pretty damn embarrassing as well.

“Are you feeling any better?” Fred asked as he began to pour himself another cup of tea.

“Yes, thank you.” I said taking another sip and trying to wash the memory of vomiting all over my friends, away.

“So? How was your summer? Did you have a good birthday? I hope you got our cards.”

“It was actually really nice. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took me, and my friend Hayley, to London to go shopping for new clothes. We also went out for Lunch and Dinner. It was really fun.” I smiled brightly remembering how much fun I had.

“I’m guessing your friend Hayley is a muggle?”

“Yeah. We have been friends since we were in elementary school.”

“What is she like?”

“Hayley is... unique. She's really opinionated and bold, so we sort of butt heads sometimes, but she knows how to have a good time.” I chuckled thinking of the numerous shenanigans and adventures we'd shared through the years .

“Is she pretty?” Fred asked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, “She’s pretty. She has auburn hair, green eyes, and she’s covered in freckles, like you.” I playfully punched his shoulder as we both laughed.

Fred leaned over to pour more tea, but shortly after, he realized that the tea was all gone. “Would you like me to start another pot of tea?” He asked with a smile stretched across his freckled face.

“No thank you,” I said standing up from the chair, “It’s nearly two in the morning. I best be off to bed.”

“Alrighty then. I’ll walk you up the stairs.” Fred said as he followed me up the stairs and to Ginny’s door. “Good night, Elizabeth.”

“Good night Fred.” I said with a smile as Fred turned to go up the third flight of stairs to his room. “Hey, Fred?” I called to him.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking back at me.

“Thank you for tea.” I smiled.

“Anytime.” Fred climbed the stairs and was out of sight.

I entered Ginny's room, once again, to see Ginny and Hermione still fast asleep. Ginny had her mouth wide open, snoring, and Hermione was laying on her back with her hair in a huge, fluffy mess surrounding her face. 

My exhausted body flopped on to the bed. Nightmares or not, I needed to get some more sleep. I closed my heavy eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment below and subscribe if you liked my story!


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth writes a letter to Sirius about her terrifying nightmare and the Quidditch World Cup. She also chronicles recent events at Hogwarts such as the Triwizard Tournament and the new Potions Study Group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read the previous chapters!!

Dear Sirius,

I don’t even know where to begin…Harry suggested that I start from the beginning-… But there’s so much to tell you. I guess I should start with the dream.

A few nights ago, I had a horrible nightmare- some of it is still unclear, but I’ll tell you what I remember. I remember seeing an older man walking into an abandoned, broken down home. His name was Frank. He was the house’s caretaker and he lived next door. He went over to investigate after seeing lights on in the upper window. As he entered the house and walked up the stairs, there were voices-… As he drew closer to the voices, he peeked through the slightly opened door to see three people talking about some sort of plan-… A man I could not recognize was there, Wormtail was there, and then there was a strange hooded figure-… Voldemort. They were talking about something that involved two children-… At the end of the dream Frank was murdered with the killing curse- Sirius, I awoke covered in sweat. It turns out that Harry actually had the same nightmare too. I believe he’s writing you a letter about it now. Is this some sort of twisted nightmare?

After a night of almost no sleep, we packed our things and headed to the Quidditch World Cup! It was so exciting to see my very first big league Quidditch match! It was incredible! Bulgaria 160 to Ireland 170 – Ireland won, but Bulgaria got the Snitch.

When the match was over, Harry, The Weasley crew, and I headed over to our tent. Not long after, there were loads of people screaming and running in shear terror. Mr. Weasley told us to run to the port key-... But we were all separated. As I was running I saw several hooded figures setting tents on fire. It was terrifying! I can’t say I’ve ever ran that fast in my life! Once I found Hermione and Ron we searched, panic stricken, for Harry. When we found him, my scar was burning horribly! As we looked to the sky, we saw a gigantic skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue- The Dark Mark. Soon after, wizards from the Ministry of Magic surrounded us. After nearly hitting us with spells, Mr. Weasley came running to our rescue. Harry then explained to Mr. Barty Crouch, and the others, that there was a strange man near by, who was acting suspicious and ran away. Mr. Crouch and the wizards from the Ministry of Magic all hurried in the direction Harry sent them.

But in other news! We have, yet another, new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. I’m sure you’ve heard of him. His name is Mad Eye Moody… And boy is he MAD! He has quite a unique teaching method too.

Before I forget! Something rather awesome is going on at Hogwarts! We are hosting the Triwizard Tournament! It sounds brutal and totally up my ally, BUT they aren’t allowing anyone under seventeen to participate. Talk about rubbish! I guess it might be a good thing to keep the first years out of the tournament, now that I think about it. Haha! It should be rather interesting! At the end of the week the cup will be choosing the three champions! One from each school! I’m really excited! This may be the most amazing year at Hogwarts yet!

 

Well, I best be off! I need to give this letter to Pig and rush to potions class before Snape takes five points from Gryffindor. Oh! And speaking of Potions Class, Snape’s decided to start a Potions Study Group! He actually asked me to be in charge of the group too! A few of the older students aren’t very happy with a Fourth Year tutoring them… But! I’m really excited to be helping others.

Please take care of yourself, Sirius. I love you and miss you so much! Write to me soon!

 

-Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and tell me what you think!


	4. The Goblet of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we meet some of Elizabeth's friends at Hogwarts.
> 
> Elizabeth, her brother Harry, and all of their friends are anxiously waiting on the edge of their seats to hear the announcement of the three champions. To their surprise, BOTH of their names were called fourth from the Goblet of Fire.
> 
> After much arguing, and Harry leaving with Cedric, Elizabeth is accompanied back to her Common room by Professor Snape. During their walk through the castle to the Gryffindor Common Room, they talked a little bit about Harry and Elizabeth's life at the Dursley's.
> 
> The exciting night ends with Elizabeth, Sunny, and Hermione discussing the Triwizard Tournament.

“Happy Halloween!” An utterly happy voice said, shaking me awake. “And happy Monday!”

“Whuah?” I asked sleepily. “What time is it?”

“It’s early enough.”

   I opened my exhausted eyes to see a pair of big blue eyes right in front of my nose. After blinking a few times, the rest of her face came into vision. Big, deep blue eyes, long beautiful locks of sunshine colored hair, and she was covered in adorable freckles. It was Sunny.

“Good morning… I guess.” I said swinging myself out of bed.

“It’s time to get ready! We have to look our best for Halloween today.” Sunny said in a chipper tone.

“Did you get our stuff out?” I asked peering over to Sunny, who had sat at my desk. She began sifting though her makeup bag to find the makeup we would be wearing for the day.

“I did! Now get up and get dressed so I can make you pretty!”

   I forced myself to roll out of bed and get dressed in my uniform and robe. After brushing through my bed head hair, I sat at my desk and closed my eyes as Sunny began putting my makeup on for the day. I swear if she were a Muggle she would go to school to become a cosmetologist. She has an undeniable love for hair and makeup. She even managed to create a potion to immediately grow your hair two feet longer. One day, when she was playing with my hair, she thought it would be a good idea to cut it… Well… It turned out horribly. I was crying, she was crying, and then she sat down and somehow created a hair regrowth potion. I’m not going to lie. I really hesitated to spritz it over my scalp. I was terrified that all of my hair would fall out- but hey! I was wrong and my hair grew back to its original length and all was well.

  When Sunny finished my makeup, and brushed through my hair a second time, she smiled as she took my place in the chair so I could do her makeup.

“So? What’s new with you, ‘Lizabeth?” Sunny asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Nothing, really.” I said powdering her face. “How are things between you and Marcus?”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Sunny’s cheeks began to flush.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” I said, teasingly.

“What about you and, Draco?” Sunny said, trying to change the subject.

“Shush!” I said, lowering my voice to a whisper, “We don’t need anyone to hear about that. Especially-” I pointed over to Hermione, who was rolling over. “She’s going to be up any minute to go to the library.”

“Well then you don’t bring up Marcus.” She said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

   Sunny and Marcus go way back. They were friends before coming to Hogwarts. It quite a surprise when they saw each other here at Hogwarts on our first day. Especially since both of them are Muggle born. Sunny was placed in Gryffindor, and Marcus in Ravenclaw. But, they still kept in touch and had classes together. Sunny and Marcus have always liked each other. But they’re too thick-headed to admit is and commit to their feelings.

“G’morning.” Hermione said wiping the drool from her mouth. “Did I sleep in?”

“No, you didn’t sleep in, Hermione.” Sunny chuckled. “We just woke up a little early to get ready for the day.”

“Oh-” Hermione got out of bed, put on her school uniform, and tamed her wild hair.

“You really need to let me get ahold of your hair some day, Hermione.” Sunny said with a wink, “I could work wonders with your hair.”

“No thank you.” Hermione smiled, “Not today! Perhaps some time soon.”

“Are you ready to head over to the library?” I asked.

“Of course!” Hermione said, slipping on her shoes. “Will you be joining us, Sunny?”

“Oh- I- Erm-…” Sunny started.

“I think you should come, Sunny. Who doesn’t like to be surrounded by a room full of books?” I said teasingly.

“What the heck! I guess I’ll come too.” Sunny smiled brightly as we both laced up our shoes and began toward the library with Hermione.

 

  When we approached the Library, we noticed a few other students studying for our Divination Quiz later on today. But, the person who was sticking out the most in the library was Viktor Krum. _“What is **he** doing here?”_ I thought to myself. When his eyes met mine, his face seemed to change. The delightful smile quickly turned stern and he puffed out his chest.

“Hey Hermione?” I asked as the three of us sat in our usual spot.

“Yeah?” Hermione replied.

“Have you noticed anything odd about our morning visits to the library lately?”

“What?”

“You heard me…” I lowered my voice, “Have you noticed **_him_**?” I said waving my head in Viktor’s direction.

“Hmm? Oh-… Oh!” Hermione leaned in to whisper, “He has been coming here almost every morning!”

“No way! What for?” Sunny asked.

“At first, I thought he was just doing a little bit of harmless studying… But then I realized he had been staring at me the entire duration that I was here. Especially if Elizabeth had slept in and missed our study session.” Hermione’s cheeks began to turn pink.

“He seems rather nice, don’t you think?” Sunny added, “Especially for someone who is famous.”

“He is rather sweet.” Hermione said with a soft smile. “I just wish he’d stop staring at me when I’m trying to study.”

   We all laughed as we opened our books and began to jot down a few notes for our classes today. Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, double Arithmancy, and double Divination.

   The whole duration we were there, Viktor kept peering over at Hermione with a gentle smile on his face. Hermione, who was slightly flattered, was also pretty annoyed because she couldn’t focus.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Sunny asked as we walked through the halls to make it to the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

“Exceptionally!” Hermione said. “I really can’t wait to see who the Hogwarts Champion is going to be!”

“I know! Too bad we couldn’t enter.” I said with a grin. “This would be totally up my ally.”

“Oh Elizabeth, you’re hilarious.” Hermione said with a witty smile.

   When we entered the Great Hall, a few students were scattered throughout all of the house tables.

“Hey look! There’s Addison and Marcus.” I said waving to get their attention.

“I’m going to be at the Gryffindor table.” Hermione said with a smile as she sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.

   Sunny and I walked over to the Ravenclaw table to meet up with Addison and Marcus.

“Hey guys!” I said as we took a seat across from them.

“Oh hey Elizabeth and Sunny!” Addison said with a bright smile as she closed her Herbology Book to talk with us. She has a deep love for Herbology and I’m kind of surprised that she closed her book. Normally she would continue reading and nod to our conversation.

   Addison is a very witty and smart girl. Her looks definitely match her personality. She has a long, narrow face with a pristine jaw. Her long strands of straight, blonde hair were combed neatly and a blue headband was placed on the top of her head. Addison’s tall, pale, slender body always portrayed as fragile. But don’t let her looks fool you! She is one heck of a beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team.

“How’s Herbology this morning?” Sunny asked with a smile.

“Well, we’re learning the Herbivicus Charm today in class. I’d be a liar is I said that I wasn’t excited for that.” Addison said with a sly grin.

 “Of course it would be.” Marcus chimed in with his smooth voice. “Who doesn’t want to make plants grow at a rapid rate?” Marcus said adjusting his square framed glasses.

“Maybe you can help me grow a few plants some time soon.” I said with a smile. “Professor Snape wants me to grow a few ingredients for him for class.”

 “Absolutely!” Addison said excitedly. “What ingredients?”

“I actually have a list.” I chuckled “But it’s back in the Gryffindor common room.”

 “Of course it is.” Marcus said teasingly.

   Marcus is such a handsome guy. No wonder Sunny is crushing hard on him! He has creamy brown eyes, neatly combed dark brown (almost black) hair, and a smile that could make a first year faint. But his smiles don’t get to me one bit. He is more like a second brother than anything else.

   After having breakfast, small talking about potential champions, and meeting back with Hermione, we decided to head over to Herbology Class together.

 

   The day ticked by slower than usual. Especially since today was Halloween, our classes were a little shorter, giving us more time to talk about this evening when we would find out the Triwizard Champions.

   After a long day of short classes and talk about the Triwizard Tournament, the time had finally come! Out of the three schools, Hogwarts, Durmstrang Institute, and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, three champions will be chosen, one from each school. In all honesty, I am pulling for Cedric Diggory as Champion of Hogwarts. Not only is he a handsome fellow, he seemed very intelligent and sly when we were talking before the Quidditch World Cup. I feel he would make a great champion for Hogwarts. As for the other schools, I haven’t talked to many of students, but I know Ron is pulling for Viktor Krum, of course. He is, after all, Ron’s idol.

“Elizabeth!” Hermione shouted to get my attention.

   As I turned in the direction of her voice, I joined her, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was jittering with excitement! We were ready to finally find out who will be representing the schools! Especially Hogwarts.

   The candlelit Great Hall was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved as well. It was now in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

“Hope it's Angelina." said Fred as he and George joined us.

"So do I!" said Hermione with her voice full of excitement.

"Well, we'll soon know!" I smiled, taking a bite of a sweet candy apple.

   The Halloween feast was absolutely delicious! There were all sorts of candied goods, sweets, and delicious meets as well. But the feast seemed to take much longer than normal. Perhaps it was because everyone in the Hall, judging by the constant turning heads, the impatient expressions on every face, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, wanted to hear who had been selected as champions.

   At last, the golden plates and platters returned to their original spotless state. Dumbledore quietly rose from his chair. Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked rather tense, yet excited. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Fudge, however, looked rather bored.

   Dumbledore’s voice boomed through the Great Hall: "The goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires just a few more minutes. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask for them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber,” he indicated the door behind the staff table and continued, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

   Dumbledore took out his wand and with a great wave all the candles, except those inside the carved pumpkins, were extinguished. The lack of light brought all of us into a state of suspense and darkness. The Goblet of Fire was shining more brightly than anything in the whole Hall. The sparkling bright blue of the flames was almost painful on the eyes.

   Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches in anticipation.

"Any moment now." Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Ron.

   The flames inside the goblet suddenly deepened in color to a dark red. Sparks began to fly from it. A moment later, a burst of red flame shot into the air, and a charred piece of paper fluttered out of it. The entire room gasped in awe. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it under his nose, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

   We all watched as Viktor Krum rose proudly from the Slytherin table and walked tall toward Dumbledore. He turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff.

   The clapping and wild chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused on the goblet, which, moments later, turned bright red once more. A second piece of parchment shot from the goblet, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a delicate flower gracefully rose to her feet, shook back her beautiful blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Looks like the rest of the girls are all disappointed." Hermione said over the noise, glancing toward the rest of the Beauxbatons party.

"Disappointed is a bit of an understatement…” I said staring at two of the girls who had not been chosen. They were bawling their little eyes out and sobbing with their faces buried into their arms. Poor things.

   After Fleur Delacour had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was dead silent. You could literally feel the excitement in the air. The Hogwarts champion is next!

   The Goblet of Fire turned red once more. One last piece of paper flew through the burst of red flame and into Dumbledore’s hand.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, but I was the only one who seemed to notice.

   The uproar from the Hufflepuff table was extreme. It seemed as if every Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, shouting and cheering as Cedric made his way past them, grinning proudly, as he headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table.

   The applause for Cedric went on so long that it took some time for Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

“Excellent! Excellent!" Dumbledore shouted happily as, at last, the excitement died down. "We now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-" But Dumbledore suddenly stopped. It was clear to everyone what had distracted him.

   The fire in the goblet had turned red-… again. Sparks were wildly flying out of it and a long flame shot suddenly into the air. With it were two charred pieces of parchment paper. Automatically, Dumbledore reached out his long hand and snatched the papers from the air. He held it out and stared at the names written upon each piece. There was a long, silent pause. Dumbledore stared, mortified, at the slips in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

“What’s going on?” Harry whispered to Hermione, “I can’t see! What happened?”

   Dumbledore cleared his throat and swallowed really hard. “Harry Potter and Elizabeth Potter.”

_“W-What did he just say?”_ I thought as my heart skipped into my throat and my stomach sank to my butt. _“Did he just say my name? AND Harry’s name?”_

   The eyes of every student were on my brother and I, as we both stared blankly at each other. We didn’t know what to do or expect. Every student’s jaw seemed to have dropped in shock.

“I-I didn’t put my name in, I swear!” My brother and I responded simultaneously.

   After the moment of surprise and shock, an angry buzz began among the students as Dumbledore called our names once more: “Harry and Elizabeth Potter. Please come fourth at once.”

   My brother stood and held my hand as I got to my feet. My body was boiling hot and my hands felt cold and clammy. My legs were numb and my stomach was turning in horrible knots. Was I even going to make it to Dumbledore before passing out?

   All eyes were on us as we approached Dumbledore, turned right and entered the back chamber. Right before the door closed, I glanced back at the Gryffindor table and every face I saw, had their mouth agape in shock. Especially Ron and Hermione.

 

   I slowly crept behind Harry into the chamber to join the other three champions. They were all sitting cozy around a small fire, chatting excitedly. Fleur turned and noticed us.

“Is zere somezing wrong?” Fleur asked with her heavy French accent. I think she could read our body language. The morbidly pale faces, unsure expressions, and to tie it all together, we both looked like we could fall over, or vomit, at any moment.

   I wasn’t sure what to say- or do for that matter. How were we supposed to explain what had just happened?

“Doez Dumbledore want us back in ze hall?” Fleur continued.

   Not a moment too soon, Cornelius Fudge entered the room with Mr. Crouch. Mr. Fudge gently guided Harry and I closer to Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric.

“This is a very unexpected, exciting turn of events.” Said Fudge, “May I introduce the fourth _and_ fifth Triwizard champions. Harry Potter and Elizabeth Potter.”

   None of the champions looked pleased. Especially Viktor. He was eyeing Harry and I like we were the garbage left over from last week.

“Excuse me? Did I hear you right?” Cedric asked in confusion.

“Iz this some sort of joke, Meester Fudge?” Fleur asked with a gorgeous smile as she tossed her beautiful hair over her shoulder.

“Joke?” Replied Fudge, “Oh I think not. Harry’s name, as well as Elizabeth’s, was chosen by the Goblet of Fire.”

"But evidently zair 'as been some sort of mistake," she said contemptuously to Fudge. "Zey cannot compete. Zey are too young."

“You are absolutely correct. They _are_ too young. But, their names came out of the Goblet of Fire, therefore they are champions like the rest of you.”

Mr. Crouch chimed in: “But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as a safety measure. And since Harry and Elizabeth’s names came out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. It's in the rules. You're obliged to participate if your name comes fourth from the goblet. Harry and Elizabeth will just have to do the very best they ca-”

   Suddenly the chamber door burst open. In came Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. We could all hear the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, scurrying over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zese silly little children are to compete with us!"

   “ _Children? Did she seriously call **us** children?”_ I thought to myself. I felt the anger boil up inside of me. _“I may be younger, but I am not a little child.”_

   Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, gigantic, height. The top of her head slightly touched the chandelier, and her giant black-satin bosom puffed out in anger. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said angrily.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile and his yellow teeth peeked through his lips. " _Three_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed _three_ champions. Or have I misread the rules?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most unfair."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore, " said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place. “Otherwise, we would have brought a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

   When Dumbledore introduced the Goblet of Fire on our first day at Hogwarts, he drew an age line around it so no student, who was under seventeen, could cross and put their name into the goblet.

"It's no one's fault but _Mr_. Potter's, Karkaroff, " said Snape softly. His dark eyes were lit with an angry flame. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Mr. Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here."

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glared through his neat, medium length black hair.

   Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry and me. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No." said Harry. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape even made a soft noise of impatient disbelief.

“Elizabeth?” Dumbledore directed his attention to me.

“Yes, Sir?” I responded.

“Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?”

“No, Sir. I did not.”

"Did either of you you ask an older student to put your names into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"No, Sir." Harry and I said in perfect harmony.

"Ah, but of course zey are lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

   Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling upward into a snarl at my brother.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line!" said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that!"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line!" said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible,” said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a single mistake with the Age Line!” said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry and Elizabeth could not have crossed the line by themselves!” She shot a very nasty look at Professor Snape as well as the others.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Fudge," said Karkaroff once more, "you are our-er-objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

   Fudge wiped the beads of sweat from his face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules clearly state that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Mr. Crouch stated.

"Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Fudge, turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. “Shall we go on?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, would you please do us the honors?"

   Mr. Crouch seemed to spark to life. "Yes, of course!" he said, "instructions. Yes... The first task..." He moved forward into the firelight. "The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, and me. "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a witch or wizard. The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore with a soft smile.

“I think it’s best if Barty and I head home,” Said Fudge as he and Barty headed towards the door. “We shall see you champions soon!”

   After Barty and Cornelius left the room, Dumbledore turned to the remaining group: "Professor Karkaroff? Madame Maxime? A nightcap?" said Dumbledore. But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. I could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. I’m sure it was nothing good.

   Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited the room.

"Elizabeth, Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you. It would be a great shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a huge deal of mess and noise." Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and left together.

   I watched as they opened the door and entered The Great Hall. From the opening of the door I could tell it was deserted now; the candles had nearly burnt out, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie quality. "So," said Cedric, with a huge grin. "We're playing against each other?”

“I guess so.” Harry responded as they were soon out of sight.

“Elizabeth? Is something the matter?” Dumbledore turned to me after noticing I was still in the room.

“No- Not necessarily, Professor. I guess I’m just concerned.” I said as I took a seat by the fire and stretched my hands out to warm them.

“Concerned?”

   I wanted so badly to tell Dumbledore about the dream. I can feel it in my gut that something is wrong with all of this… But instead of telling the truth, I lied.

“I’m concerned about my grades slipping while I’m in the tournament.” I said a Dumbledore’s face softened.

“Oh Elizabeth,” Dumbledore placed his hand on my shoulder, “Not to worry. There will be study groups to help you, and you can always go to any of your teachers for assistance.”

“Elizabeth,” Professor Snape, who I completely forgot was in the room, began, “I noticed that you seemed to struggle with your Sleeping Draught potion the other day. If you would like, maybe I can help you some time after class?”

“Thank you, Professor. I would really appreciate that.” I smiled softly at him as I got to my feet. I could have sworn that he smiled back at me.

“Well, I best be off.” I straightened my Gryffindor robe and skirt, “Good ni-” I was getting ready to say ‘good night’ when Professor Dumbledore cut in.

“Elizabeth, It’s getting rather late. I would feel more comfortable if Professor Snape accompanied you back to Gryffindor Common Room.” Dumbledore’s voice was soft and stern. “Peeves has been at it again with pestering students. I’m sure he’ll be out looking for mischief this time of night. Especially since tonight is Halloween night.”

“Oh- Okay! Good night Professor Dumbledore.” I smiled and turned to Snape, “Shall we go?”

“Sure.” Snape said as he followed me out of the door and into the Great Hall. “Lumos.” Snape said waving his wand. A moment later, his wand began to glow enough light for us to see our way thought the dark castle hallways.

“I bet Harry is wondering where I am.” I whispered to myself.

“Do you really think so?” Snape said as he lifted his nose in the air.

“I’m sure he is. I mean- he probably thinks I’m wandering around in the castle by myself-…”

“Do you wander around often?”

“Uh-Erm-… Not really.” I lied through a semi-awkward smile. I normally wander the halls at night to think. It’s a good way to clear my restless mind of bad thoughts. And every once and a while, I’ll bump into a student, like Luna, Draco Malfoy, or the Weasley twins… But I make sure to steer clear of prefects and teachers walking the halls.

“I’ve caught your good-for-nothing brother wandering the halls at night, getting into mischief before.” Snape snarled.

   I think Snape could feel the tension shooting from my eyes when he glanced down to see my reaction.

“You sound just like my Aunt.” I said wish a sigh, “She always says things like that about Harry. I can’t stand it.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Snape stuttered and his facial expression changed.

“It’s okay I guess.”

“I can’t imagine how hard it was for you and your brother, growing up with your Aunt and Uncle.”

“It wasn’t too bad, to be honest… But there were some pretty bad moments. Once, when I was a child, my cousin Dudley was teasing me and pulling my hair. Normally it wasn’t that big of a deal, but this particular time, he decided to wrestle me, hold me down, and cut off a large lock of my hair. When I heard the snip of the scissors, and saw the large clump of black hair on the floor, the curtains caught fire and somehow Dudley’s shoes melted to his feet… When Dudley went running through the house, screaming for his Mommy, I knew I was in for it. My Aunt Petunia actually whipped me so hard with a belt, that I still have the scar on my side.”

“I’m so sorry, Elizabeth. I wish your upbringing could have been different-” Snape stopped walking as we approached the steps. He took a short pause before he began to climb the stairs next to me.

“Is there something wrong, Professor?” I asked, looking up at him. His eyes looked different. They softened and looked rather sad.

“No,” Snape said as his normal facial expressions returned. “I just feel awful that Dumbledore brought you to live with them-…Of all people, he chose them.”

“What do you-”

“Are you ready for what lies ahead of you in the tournament?” Snape quickly changed the subject as we began to climb the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor entrance.

“Honestly, Professor I’m a little scared.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Well, I’m not as experienced as the older champions are.”

“You might just surprise yourself, Elizabeth. After all, your Mother was an extraordinary witch.” Snape said with a kind voice. When I looked up at him, I think I even noticed a… **_smile_**?

 

   As we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry opened the door, and with his head turned the opposite direction of me, he said: “Hold on a few moments, guys. I need to go look for my sister-” I think Harry nearly wet himself when he turned to see me standing there with Professor Snape.

“Sorry Harry- I just stayed behind a moment to talk to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.” I quickly said, just incase he was upset with me for not coming straight to the Common Room.

“Oh- It’s okay. I was just worried that something might have happened to you. I heard Peeves has been on the prowl for students wandering around at night.”

“Good night Elizabeth,” Snape said rather briefly, “I best be off.” And before I could say ‘good night,’ Professor Snape had vanished down the moving staircase.

“Well, come on in then.” Harry said with a forced smile as I followed him into the common room.

   The next thing I knew, I was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred. He looked half annoyed and half truly impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"You all know that I didn’t enter." I replied. "I’m not sure what-“ But Angelina had now swooped down upon me.

"Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's two Gryffindor’s!" She said with a grin.

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

"We've got food, Elizabeth, come and have some--"

"Thanks, guys! That sounds great!” I said with a laugh. I was so amazed how everyone seemed to be taking this. Nobody wanted to hear that I hadn't put my name in the goblet.

“Elizabeth!” Sunny said pushing through the crowd of Gryffindor students.

“Sunny!” I said pulling her hand through the crowd.

“What is going on?! How are you and Harry Champions?!”

“I have no idea.”

“You must know something, Elizabeth! How did you do it?”

“Sunny, I did NOT put my name, or Harry’s, into the Goblet of Fire.”

“But how-…”

“Look, I have NO idea, what-so-ever, how our names ended up in the Goblet, Sunny. Please believe me.”

“I- I don’t know.” Sunny said as she vanished into the crowd and up the stairs to the girl’s dorm.

   I took a seat on one of the couches when Lee Jordan unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry and I like a cloak.

   I decided to have a good time and was absolutely thrilled about the celebration. Harry, Not so much. Harry couldn't get away fast enough. Whenever he tried to go over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing candies and peanuts into his hands. Everyone wanted to know how we had done it, how we had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get his name into the goblet.

"I'm tired!" Harry bellowed after nearly half an hour of people pestering us. "No, seriously, George, Elizabeth--I'm going to bed--"

“Harry- Come on, they went out of their way to do this for us-” I said trying to persuade him to stay.

“No. I need to go to sleep.” Harry took off his portion of the Gryffindor flag, “Do you have any idea where Ron and Hermione are?” Before I could look around and answer, Harry walked up the staircase to go to the boy’s dormitory.

Where were Hermione and Ron? It took longer than usual to realize they weren’t there at the celebration. Where were they?

   After the celebration died down and everyone went to bed, I decided it was time to do the same. As I climbed the stairs to the girl’s dormitory and entered the room, I saw Sunny and Hermione sitting up with a cup of tea and their Potions schoolbook.

“Hey Hermione-…Sunny-” I said as They peered over their books to look at me.

“Elizabeth- Come here and sit.” Hermione said as she lightly placed her book down on her end table next to her bed.

“I didn’t put my name into that Goblet- I swear!” I stated, sitting down beside her.

“I know you didn’t. And I also know that Harry didn’t.” Hermione said calmly.

“You wouldn’t. We knew you wanted to enter if you could. But You, and Harry, would never wiggle your way into the Triwizard Tournament.”

   I was honestly surprised.

“Y-You really believe me?” I stuttered.

“Of course we do, Elizabeth!” Hermione said as she softly placed her hand on mine. “I know you wouldn’t do something _this_ extreme without telling us about it.”

“I wouldn’t do something like this at all. As much as I thought it would be cool to try- I respected the rules. But now- I’m a champion.”

“Elizabeth, we promise to help you every step of the way. I know how difficult this is going to be for you.” Hermione said in a concerned tone.

“As you friends, we’re always here to help you in any way that we can.” Sunny smiled with her perfectly white teeth.

“Thanks, Sunny and Hermione. I knew I could count on the both of you to trust me and to help me. I just hope the others feel the same.”

“We didn’t have the chance to talk to Marcus, Addi, Sophie, or Kendal… But I’m sure they’ll be just as understanding and helpful.” Sunny said with a soft smile.

“Now,” Hermione began, “tell me what you know about the first event.”

“The only thing they told us was that we were only allowed a wand.”

“Anything else?”

“We aren’t allowed to ask for help from any student or teacher…” I said as we all softly chuckled.

“They didn’t give you any clues?” Sunny asked.

“Nope. They only said that the tasks are meant to challenge us in every way possible.”

“We’ll that makes sense.” Hermione’s smiling face soon turned concerned, “How are you planning on getting through all of this?”

“I honestly don’t know… I’m just winging it-”

“ _Winging_ it? You’re **_winging_** it?”

“Well right now we have no choice but to improvise. No one knows what the first task holds for us.”

“I guess I can understand that much.” Hermione paused before letting out an exhausted yawn. “We best be off to bed, Elizabeth. Class begins early tomorrow.”

“Yeah. You’re right.” I said as I stood up from the bed. “Oh hey- Where was Ron tonight? He never showed up down at the celebration-” I said as I sat on my bed, which was right next to Hermione’s, and turned on my lamp.

“He- erm-... He wasn’t very happy with either of you. He felt rather betrayed.” Hermione said.

“Betrayed? Why? We didn’t do this. We didn’t mean for this to happen what-so-ever.”

“Ronald just doesn’t see it that way. He just doesn’t understand things the way I do. He honestly thinks that you and Harry had some sort of wild plan to put your names in the Goblet of Fire.”

“But we-”

“I know you didn’t,” Hermione cut in, “But _he_ thinks you did.”

“I’ll just have to talk to him in the morning at breakfast.” I said as I rubbed my sleepy eyes. “Goodnight, Hermione. Goodnight, Sunny.”

“Goodnight, guys!” Sunny said climbing into her bed.

“Goodnight, Elizabeth. Goodnight, Sunny. See you in the morning.” Hermione laid down in her bed and turned her small lamp off. My lamp, which was on my end table next to my bed, was the only thing lighting the room.

   I quickly changed into my silver nightgown and climbed into bed. After turning off my lamp, the room plunged into a deep, relaxing darkness.

   Moments later, my eyes began to feel heavy as I snuggled in to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	5. The Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Potter is surprised with a gift by her love interest, Draco Malfoy, to celebrate her becoming a Triwizard Champion.
> 
> Elizabeth's brother, Harry, is an angry wreck about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my updated chapter!! <3

** ~*The Black Cat*~ **

 

 ** _“Did that really happen last night? Am I really a Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament?”_** I thought as my eyes opened. I turned over to see my clock; it was 5:30 am. Might as well get up and get ready for the day.

   Hermione was already awake, dressed, and sitting at her desk studying Herbology.

 “Good morning, Elizabeth.” Hermione said as she continued reading her schoolbook.

“Morning.” I said as I got out of bed and began to get my Hogwarts uniform on and neatly place my Potions Club Pin on the outside of my Hogwarts robe so it can proudly be seen. The pin was gold with a black bubbling caldron on it. Over the caldron was a banner with the words “ _Potion Club_ ” on it. Since I was the head of the Potions Club, my pin was gold. The others are smaller and green.

 “I guess you slept pretty well,” Hermione said with a small chuckle, “You normally get up with me around 5 am to go over Herbology.”

“I know,” I smiled, pulling out the drawer of my end table, “I haven’t been having any nightmares lately- I guess that’s a blessing in itself.” I said, pulling out my purple hairbrush and makeup bag. “I see that Sunny is still sleeping.” I said with a giggle.

 “Yeah she is…- Oh! Let me know when you’re ready to go get breakfast.” Hermione said as she jotted down a few notes.

 

   I brushed through my long, straight hair before I started putting my makeup on for the day. As I looked in the mirror at the beautifully pale complexion, I began to cover up the bags under my tired eyes and blended in the concealer with my natural skin tone. Then I used a soft brush to lightly powder my face. After finished, I moved to my eyes. I put a shimmering gold eye shadow over my eyelids and finished the process with mascara. I looked in the mirror with a kissy-face as I put a clear gloss over my plump, naturally red lips. At last satisfaction!

   After putting away my makeup, I looked at a moving picture of my parents. I had my Mother’s soft, beautiful face, tender blue eyes, and pale complexion. But, I had my Father’s stingy, jet-black hair. And, like my brother, I have a matching scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on my forehead.

 “Elizabeth?” Hermione asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. “Are you ready?”

“I guess Sunny’s sleeping in today.” I said with a smile, “I’m ready when you are.”

 

   Hermione and I walked through the nearly empty Halls. Most of the students don’t wake up until seven or eight. Hermione and I normally like to get our breakfast early and study in the library before class.

   As we approached the Great Hall, there were huge banners hanging from the ceiling of all of the champions. The Gryffindor table was decorated with lots of red and gold streamers and there were a few early bird students chatting amongst themselves about the previous night. When they noticed me joining the table, everyone crowded around me and began patting my shoulder.

“How did you sleep after such an exciting night?” Fay Dunbar asked as she fluffed her chestnut hair.

“It wasn’t too hard,” I laughed, “I was rather exhausted.”

 “Where’s Harry?” Lee Jordan asked.

“I guess he’s still in bed.” I said glancing around at the few Gryffindor early risers. There were only a few other students at the other tables too. And I didn’t see any of my other friends. But, I did notice Crabbe and Goyle sitting over at the Slytherin table stuffing their faces… But where was Malfoy? They almost never go anywhere without Malfoy…

 “Hey Elizabeth?” Hermione asked, “I think I’m going to bring Harry some breakfast and have a talk with him to see how he’s doing.” Hermione was holding a few pieces of wheat toast wrapped in a napkin, along with a few slices of thick bacon.

“That would be very kind of you.” I said with a smile. “I think I’m going to take my breakfast on the go as well. Today would be a perfect morning to take a walk.”

   After Hermione went to search for Harry, I grabbed two slices of toast and a piece of sausage. As I exited the Great Hall, I glanced at the clock. It was only 6 am. I definitely have time to take a stroll on the grounds before Herbology.

 

   It was ever so peaceful outside. The leaves were changing colors, the air was clean and crisp, and the sunlight was warm enough to keep me from being chilly. It was gorgeous.

   I made my way to a small-secluded spot by the Black Lake. There was a table and chairs, as well as a swing that hung from a tree branch. As I sat in one of the chairs, I began to finish my last piece of toast. _“What I wouldn’t give for a hot cup of apple cider!”_ I thought to myself as I kicked back and let out a relaxing sigh. “ _What a peaceful morning.”_ I closed my eyes and stretched. **“ _Most importantly, what am I going to do about this Tournament?_ ”** I covered my eyes with my hands. **“ _I haven’t even talked much with Harry about all of this-… I could really use some advice right about now… I wish I could talk to someone. Especially my girls back in the Muggle World._ ”**

 

   My thoughts were interrupted by the chipper hoot of my pretty little owl, Pixie. When I opened my eyes, Pixie dropped a letter into my lap. She then perched on a chair next to me and waited for me to open the letter.

 ** _“Hmm… I wonder who it’s from?”_** I thought to myself as I opened the letter. When I saw the handwriting, I immediately knew who it was.

 

**_Good morning, Elizabeth. I wanted to say ‘congratulations’ on becoming a Triwizard Champion. I don’t know how you did it- but it sure is impressive. As for Potter- You know- your brother-… I don’t think he’ll last very long. But that’s just me._ **

**_To celebrate this odd occasion, I have a small gift for you! I just purchased it this morning- Early I might add-… So meet me in our usual spot on the second floor. I’ll be waiting for you._ **

**_-Draco Malfoy_ **

 

   I would be a liar if I said that my cheeks weren’t bright red right now. _“ **Malfoy has a gift… for me?”**_ I thought to myself, _“ **What could it be?”**_

   I thanked Pixie for the letter, gave her head a small petting, and I hurried inside of the castle to make my way to the second floor.

 

   Malfoy and I have a sort of secret friendship- But… It’s not so secret anymore since Harry found letters from Malfoy in my nightstand this summer. Malfoy and I try to keep our friendship hush, hush because his family doesn’t approve and well… Neither does Harry. Draco and Harry haven’t liked each other since our first day at Hogwarts… However, Draco and I have grown to really like each other and we’re actually pretty good friends. Sure he can be an ass, and most people see Malfoy as a huge pest, but to me, he’s very kind and caring. He has such huge soft side that most simply do not see. Sure, we’ve had our moments where I want to beat the living crap out of him. Especially when he fights with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Like when he called Hermione a Mudblood last year. If Hermione wouldn’t have punched him right in the nose, I would have. After he sincerely apologized to Hermione, things were better. Draco was just raised differently and I try my best to understand that.

 

   I approached the moving portrait of a small, blond, smiling girl dressed in a beautiful pink sundress. She was in a field of beautiful wild flowers and was bent over, picking flowers and putting them into a small basket. When she noticed me she rubbed her hands clean of dirt, flattened her dress, and smiled: “How are you today, Miss Potter?” She asked.

 “Good morning, Rose. So far, I’m doing pretty good today.” I replied with a smile.

“I overheard that you have been selected as a Triwizard champion! Is that true?”

 “Yes. Both me and Harry have been chosen along with Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor.”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” She gasped in awe.

“I’m nervous about it. Especially since Harry and I are the younger champions.”

 “Don’t let age define you. I’m just a little girl, but I’ve learned a lot over the years being hung on this wall.”

“I’m sure you have.” I said with a smile.

 “Oh! Don’t let me keep you!” She then bent down closer and whispered to me. “Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you in there.” She finished with a cute wink.

“I know!” I said with a small giggle.

 “Password, please?”

“Chocolate Frog.” I said as Rose opened the secret door for me.

 

   I climbed through the portrait and entered a very small, interesting room. There was a locked door to the left, a table with a small potted flower along with chairs floating in mid-air, and there was also beautiful ivy climbing the walls surrounding the door.

   I reached up to the table to pull down the flowerpot. I took the fake flower out of the pot to reveal the hidden key at the bottom of the pot.

   After unlocking the door, and re-hiding the key, I opened the wooden door and walked out onto the big, open balcony. This hidden spot was introduced to me by the Marauder’s Map. The very first time I came to this spot last year, I bumped into Draco. He was coming out and I was going in with a few schoolbooks to study. That’s sort of how our friendship started. He showed me where the key was and then he brought back lunch for the two of us. From that day on we were oddly inseparable. We had almost every meal together in ‘our spot’ and we hung out every day until summer came.

   I rounded the corner to see Draco sitting on one of the stone benches with a large box complete with a red and gold bow. He was dressed in his Slytherin attire and robes, watching the sun rise over the misty Forbidden Forest.

   Malfoy turned and noticed me. His whole face softened to a handsome smile.

“Hey, Elizabeth.” He said with a huge grin.

 “Good morning, Draco.” I said with a smile.

“Sit!” He said excitedly patting to the empty space next to him.

   I took a seat next to Malfoy and he plopped a big, green box with a black bow on my lap. It wasn’t too heavy… I wonder what it is!

 “Can I open it?” I asked with excitement.

“No, Elizabeth,” He replied sarcastically, “I bought you a gift that you can’t have. Of course you can open it!”

   I nudged him playfully as I began to untie the large bow in the top of the parcel. When I opened the box, I gasped with excitement! It was a beautiful black kitten with crystal blue eyes.

 “She reminded me of you and I couldn’t resist.” He smiled, “This also makes up for your birthday as well.” Malfoy said with a laugh.

“Oh my gosh, Draco! I absolutely love her!” I said pulling the kitten from the box. I was really able to see all of her cute little features. She was nearly all black accept for a white mark of fur in the shape of a heart on her chest. “What’s her name?” I asked snuggling her close.

“Well, I think you should pick her name.” Malfoy said as he reached over to pet the kitten.

 “I think her name should be Tinkerbelle! Tink for short” I said, as I accidently bumped hands with Malfoy. His face blushed a bright pink.

“Th-That sounds like a perfect name for her, Elizabeth.” Malfoy said as he brushed his hair back with the same hand that touched mine.

 “I can’t thank you enough, Draco. She is perrrrrrfect” I said with a giggle.

“Bloody hell.” Malfoy said chuckling. “I pay attention, you know.” His voice softened. “I remember when you told be about how badly you wanted a kitten, and since Granger got her cat last year, I felt as if you deserved a kitten too.”

 “Draco, you really are sweet.” I said as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

 _**“What the heck did I just do?!”**_ I freaked out to myself as I saw Draco’s now red face.

   Malfoy cleared his throat and reached back into the box to pull out a red and gold collar, fully equip with a bell and a small blank nametag. “Engraveio!” Malfoy said with a flick of his wand. Moments later, the name ‘Tinkerbelle’ appeared on the tag. Draco put the collar around Tink’s neck and scratched behind her ear. “Well then! We best be off to class, ‘Lizbeth.” Draco said as his long, scrawny figure stood in front of me with a hand stretched out for mine.

 “You’re probably right. It’s almost time for Herbology, I’m sure.” I said taking his hand to stand. “And I need to take Tinkerbelle back to the common room.”

“Let’s go then.” Malfoy said as he led the way out of the portrait and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

   After dropping Tink off inside of the Common Room, Malfoy and I headed outside to Herbology Class. We passed many students in the hallway who were also on their way to class. With every glance from the students, came whispers: “Look! That’s Elizabeth Potter! She’s one of the champions!” Came from a few Ravenclaw first years. “I can’t believe _she_ is a champion. She must have had someone put her name in for her- Bogus!” Came from a few other students.

“Elizabeth! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for-” Hermione shouted running behind me to catch up. When she noticed that I was walking with Draco, she had to clear her throat. “I’ve been looking all over for you! So have Harry and Sunny.”

 “Why? Is something wrong?” I asked, stopping.

“Well- No-.. Erm… Yes.”

 “What is it?”

“I think it’s best if we um- talk later.” Hermione said as she rushed ahead to Herbology.

 “Well that was rather odd… I wonder what’s wrong with Granger.” Malfoy said with a shrug.

 

   When we entered the greenhouse classroom there were already a few students waiting for class to begin. There were all sorts of interesting plants in the classroom. But today we were focusing on getting the correct ingredients to make burn healing cream.

   I sat next to Hermione and Sunny as Malfoy joined Crabbe and Goyle.

“Where were you?” Hermione asked. “I thought you would be in the main part of the grounds taking a walk.”

 “Oh- I actually was sitting by the Black Lake until I met up with Malfoy.” I said as Hermione’s face twisted at the sound of Malfoy’s name.

“What were you doing with _**him**?_ ”

 “He had a celebration gift for me.” I said with a huge smile, “I can’t wait to show you and Harry!”

“What did he get you?” Hermione asked with a peek of interest.

 “Her name is Tinkerbelle.” I said with a huge grin.

“ _ **Her**?_ ”

 “She is a beautiful black kitten with a white heart on her chest. She is simply beautiful and sweet.”

“I guess Crookshanks will finally have a playmate.” Hermione said with a small smile. Then her face became serious. “Elizabeth, Harry was really worried about you. We were afraid that some of the older students were harming you out of smite.”

 “Oh-… No. I’m okay.” I said with a reassuring smile.

“Well thank-” Hermione was interrupted by another voice.

 “Where were you, Elizabeth?!” Harry asked angrily. “Hermione and I looked everywhere for you! We were really worried.” Harry sat down in the seat next to me.

“I’m sorry-… I was just out for a walk.” I replied.

 “We were out for a walk as well, Elizabeth. When I didn’t see you in any of your usual spots, I became really worried that something happened.”

“She was sitting over by the Black Lake, Harry.” Hermione cut in.

 “I was. And then I came back into the castle to meet with someone and then collect my books for class.” I stated.

“Who did you meet with?” Harry asked curiously.

 “Malfoy…” I coughed and whispered very softly.

“Who?” Harry asked leaning closer to me to hear.

 “Draco Malfoy-”

“Why in the bloody hell were you meeting up with Draco Malfoy?” Harry whispered angrily so Malfoy couldn’t hear across the room.

 “He had a present for me, Harry. A rather awesome present too.” I said with a smile, trying to calm Harry down. The stress of becoming a champion must really be bothering him.

“What kind of gift?” Harry asked.

 “He got me a beautiful black kitten named Tinkerbelle to celebrate me becoming a Triwizard Champion.”

“Neat. We’ll talk more later.” Harry said turning away from me unimpressed.

 “What’s got your wand in a knot?” I asked Harry, getting tired of his attitude.

“Oh I don’t know. My sister’s name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire, as well as mine. Oh, and most of the students hate us now, including Ron. Oh, what else was there?... Oh yeah! To top it all off, my sister is hanging around with a _complete_ slime ball.” Harry said as Malfoy turned his attention to us. I could taste the tension in the air.

 “What do you mean by ‘Ron hates us now?’ He couldn’t hate us for something that we had no control over.”

“Last night we got into a huge fight, Elizabeth. Long story short, he doesn’t believe that we didn’t put our names into the goblet. He thinks we’re lying.”

 “Harry, you need to give Ronald some time.” Hermione said, “He’s just feeling hurt right now and he’s being irrational.”

“I know, Hermione. But how am I supposed to do this without him? I need my friends now more than ever.” Harry said with a sad sigh.

 “We all know that you need your friends, Harry. Just give Ron some time.” Sunny said as Ron walked into the room and completely ignored us.

“I think I’m going to sit by him and try to talk to him.” Hermione said as she left our table to sit by Ron.

 “Harry?” I asked.

“What?” He replied and rubbed his brow in frustration.

 “I’m sorry about all of this. It isn’t what I wanted either. Now, that being said, we should work together so we can win the Triwizard Cup as a team.”

“I agree, Elizabeth.” Harry said as his regular tone of voice returned, “We need to work together to win each task.”

 “I know that it isn’t going to be easy, but, we can use what we’re learning now to our advantage.”

“I guess you’re right.”

 “Aren’t I always?” I said with a grin.

“Oh hush.” Harry said shaking his head with a smile.

 

   Not a moment too soon, Professor Sprout entered the room and we began the class.

   Class was pretty interesting today. Professor Sprout has been teaching us the Herbivicus Charm to grow nettle and complete our burn healing paste.

   As all of the students exited the greenhouse, it was time to wander on down to good ol’ Potions class. Harry was silent most of the way and Ron and Hermione kept their distance to talk.

“Are you ready for your favorite class, Harry?” I asked teasingly.

“I’m never ready for the _Hell_ that is Potions Class.” Harry said as we exchanged giggles.

“Me either.” Sunny chimed in.

 “I love Potions Class.” I said as we began to walk down the stairs and into the lower levels of the school.

“Oh I know you do. It completely baffles me, Elizabeth.” Harry replied.

“Why? Potions is so much fun!” I said with excitement.

“Yeah… _Fun._ ” Harry said shoving me playfully.

“There’s nothing like mixing the perfect amount of ingredients to make a perfect potion.” I said with a smile. “The precision is what I love. Everything has to be perfectly mixed, added at the correct time, and boiled at the perfect temperature. I just love it!” I sounded like a giddy little schoolgirl.

“You’re so strange, Elizabeth.” Harry said as we entered the dark Potions Classroom.

   There were many jars filled with different ingredients lining the walls of the classroom; many students had their cauldrons placed neatly on top of the unlit burners to be ready when class begun.

   I grabbed my cauldron from below the desk and placed it on the burner in front of me. I have always loved potions class. All of my friends think that I’m completely bonkers for loving it so much, but I can’t help it! I absolutely love the class and it’s teacher.

“What are we working on today? Do you know, Elizabeth?” Harry asked.

“I believe we’re working on a Cure For Boils potion today.” I said softly as Professor Snape entered the room from his office in the back.

“I will have silence in my classroom.” Professor Snape announced as he glided to the center of the classroom. He waved his wand and the main door to the classroom slammed shut. “Today we will be finishing our work on the Sleeping Draught Potion and, as a pop quiz, we will be starting _and_ completing a Cure For Boils Potion _without_ your books.” Snape then locked eyes with me and continued, “Miss Potter, you only need to complete your Cure For Boils Potion and stay after class to perfect your Sleeping Draught Potion with my assistance.”

“Thank you, Professor.” I said with a smile. All eyes were on me, in a sort of glare. I even heard a Slytherin student whisper: “Looks like she’s already getting special treatment from all of the teachers.”

“You will need to gather the correct ingredients for the Cure For Boils Potion as soon as you’ve completed the Sleeping Draught Potion. As I said before, you have till the end of the class to have both potions complete and turned in. You may begin.” Professor Snape said as he approached my desk. He leaned down and said: “Elizabeth, you may start on the Cure For Boils Potion right now. If you do not have it finished by the time the class is over, five points will be taken from Gryffindor. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you Sir.” I said with a red-faced smile. All of the students looked angry as I silently turned on the burner to begin.

 

   I began to collect my ingredients from the shelves. _“What were the ingredients again? Hmm… Oh! Snake Fangs, Horned Slugs, and Porcupine Quills.”_ I thought happily as I grabbed the three ingredients and sat back at my desk. I took a deep breath to try and remember how to make the potion. _“Crush the fangs, four measures of fang powder into the cauldron, and heat. That completes the first process.”_ I thought as I took six fangs from the jar, plopped them into the mortar, and began to crush them into a fine powder by using a pestle. After the powder was very fine, I measured four small spoonfuls and put them into the cauldron. I boiled the fang powder on high for four seconds. Now I needed to allow the potion to simmer for a little while.

   I stood from my seat and approached Professor Snape, who was sitting at his desk.

“Professor?” I asked in a whisper. “I know the potion needs to simmer for a few moments- Is there anything I could do in the meantime?”

“You could always shadow another student who is finishing their Sleeping Draught Potion. That way, you might be able to understand your own mistakes.”

“Who should I shadow?”

“Granger always seems to make a decent potion… But, you need to learn from others mistakes.” Snape paused to run his fingers through his hair. “Perhaps…Mister Malfoy?” Professor Snape asked loudly to get Draco’s attention. Draco stood and joined me at Snape’s desk.

“Yes, Professor?” Malfoy asked.

“Elizabeth is going to shadow you as you complete your Sleeping Draught Potion until her potion is done simmering.” Snape then shooed us away with a wave of his hand.

   I joined Draco at his desk. I could already tell that he was having a few issues. His ingredients weren’t in order, his burner wasn’t lit, and he seemed to be scrambling to get to the right page in the book for the instructions.

“I feel a little embarrassed-” Malfoy said as his face turned red.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because here I am, all of my things are sprawled out everywhere, and you’re shadowing me.”

“Don’t feel embarrassed, Malfoy.” I said with a smile, “Let me help you get things in order.” I began to move his ingredients in the order that he would need them. In potions, everything has to be done in a specific order with exact instructions. “You want to have all of your ingredients in the order that you need them. This helps you remember your steps. See? Lavender goes first, Standard Ingredient second, Flobberworm Mucus third, and Valerian Sprigs are fourth.”

“Oh, I see. Put them in order to remember the order. This way, I won’t have to go back and fourth between the book and the potion. That’s brilliant, Elizabeth.” Malfoy said with enthusiasm.

“Precisely!” I smiled, “Now, go ahead and start. I need to check my potion.” I said as I approached my cauldron. It looks about time to add the other ingredients.

   I grabbed the jar of Horned Slugs and stuck my hand inside to pull out four, slimy slugs to put into the cauldron. Then, I added two Porcupine Quills and stirred the concoction exactly five times. With a flick of my wand, and saying “Cure For Boils!” the potion was complete. I turned off the burner and began to pour my potion into a blue, hand sized potion bottle.

   Professor Snape got up from his desk and came over to assess my potion. When he reached my desk he held out his hand. I placed the potion into his hand and waited.

“Would any students like some extra credit?” Snape asked the classroom.

   The students began glancing at one and other. Finally, Crabbe raised his hand after Malfoy nudge him.

“Mr. Crabbe, join me at the front of the classroom.” Snape demanded as Crabbe waked to the front of the class. “Please eat this.” Snape said as he handed crab a small piece of, what looked like, candy.

“Is-… Is it safe?” Crabbe asked as he took the red candy.

“Of course.” Snape said as Crabbe ate the candy.

   Moments later, Crabbe began to sprout horrible boils all over his body. “Wh-What’s happening to me?” Crabbe cried.

“Here, take this. This _should_ help.” Snape said as he handed him my potion.

“It _should_ help?” Crabbe whimpered.

“It will help, Crabbe.” I said with a small chuckle. “It’s my Cure For Boils Potion.”

“Oh-… Okay.” Crabbe said as he chugged the potion. Within a matter of seconds, all of the puss-filled boils began to disappear. “Hey! It worked! Thanks, Elizabeth!” Crabbe said with a smile of relief and gratitude.

“You’re welcome. I knew it would work.” I said with a smile.

“Well done, Elizabeth. Crabbe, you will be awarded two points to Slytherin and five extra credit points to your Sleeping Draught Potion.” Snape declared as the other students began finishing their potions.

   One by one, the students began bringing their Sleeping Draught Potions up to Professor Snape so he could grade them. I sat patiently at my seat, reading over a few notes until class was over. All of the students had both potions graded by the time class was finished.

   Before the students could rise from their seats, Professor Snape made an announcement: “Wait one moment.” He stated as the students slouched back down into their seats. “I wanted to remind everyone that there will be a Potions study group held in the Library shortly after dinner. For those of you who are struggling to comprehend the material, you should consider coming to improve your grade. Miss Potter, as you know, has been appointed the head of the potions study group as well as head of potions club.” He took a pause to cross his arms. “She, unlike most of you, knows what she is doing. You’ll do best to remember that. Class dismissed.”

   I’m not going to lie, I was grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think! :D


	6. Potions Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Snape and Elizabeth are working together on a potion, Elizabeth tells Snape that Professor Moody had shown the students the Unforgivable Curses in Defense Against The Dark Arts Class and that it was horrible to see how her Mother and Father were killed. Snape and Elizabeth share a heartfelt moment together.
> 
> A new character is introduced! Hogwarts has a 4th year transfer student! Elizabeth takes Marcie under her wing and takes her to the Potions Study Group.
> 
> At the end, Elizabeth spends some time with the Weasley twins. ((TRUST ME, YOU'LL LAUGH!!))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED VERSION! :)

** ~*Potions Group*~ **

 

   After Professor Snape dismissed the class, all of the students hurriedly scurried out while I stayed behind with Professor Snape.

“Shall we begin?” I asked Professor Snape as he slithered over to my desk.

 “Of course” Snape said. “Show me how you prepare and we will go from there.” He placed the four ingredients in front of me.

“Okay, Professor.” I said smiling.

   I began to place each ingredient in order of first to last: Lavender first, Standard Ingredient second, Flobberworm Mucus third, and Valerian Sprigs fourth.

“Correct.” Snape declared. “What’s next?”

 “I need to grind ingredients.” I said as I put two Lavender sprigs and two measures of the Standard Ingredient into the mortar to grind them together.

“Stop.”

 “What’s the issue?” I asked, feeling rather clueless.

“You need _four_ sprigs of Lavender. Not two.” Snape said as he added two more Lavender sprigs into the mortar. “No wonder your potion wasn’t strong enough. You didn’t add enough lavender.”

 “Oh! Silly me!” I smiled as I began grinding the ingredients together to make a paste.

“Continue with the other ingredients.”

   I used a spoon to scoop out two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus and put them into the cauldron. Then I put two measures of Standard Ingredient into the cauldron.

“And now we let in heat for about thirty seconds, correct?” I asked.

 “Yes.” Snape said as he pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch. After thirty seconds, he nodded for me to continue.

   I added three measures of the crushed Lavender and Standard Ingredient mix into the cauldron. Now it was time to let it brew.

“Now it needs to brew for a little while on high.” I turned the burner up and took a seat. Professor Snape sat next to me and we sat in silence for a few moments until he broke it.

 “Is everything going well with the Potions Study Group?” Professor Snape asked.

“It was-” I said glancing down to the floor. “It was going great until my name came out of that goblet.”

 “I can only imagine.” Snape paused. “Are the older students treating you well?”

“Everyone seems to hate me and Harry at the moment… Lots of nasty looks- students spreading rumor after rumor- It is rather frustrating.”

 “How are your other classes going, Miss Potter?” Snape asked, changing the subject.

“Pretty well for the most part. Defense Against The Dark Arts has been pretty interesting.” I replied, “Professor Moody is quite an intriguing character.”

 “Is that so?”

“Just recently he showed us all of the Unforgivable Curses on a spider… The look on poor Neville’s face when Moody preformed the Cruciatus Curse-… It was horrible.”

“There is a method behind his madness, Elizabeth.”

“I know that, Professor. It’s just-”

“Just what?”

“When he preformed the killing curse- _Avada Kedavra-…_ It made me think of my parents death.” I said feeling a hard lump beginning to form in my throat. Snape’s face softened as he hesitated to put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I continued, "The flash of green light that killed the spider also killed my parents... Everything I had- well, could of had as a child was destroyed by a spell. My Dad- Mum- Gone. With a blink of an eye- Killed-" The lump in my throat worsened and my eyes began to fill with tears. Just the thought of my parents’ death was painful- but seeing what killed them? Horrible.

 “Elizabeth, I-… I’m so sorry.” Sadness filled his voice as the gentle touch of his warm hand covered my shoulder in comfort. “I-… I can only imagine how hard it must be to not have your Mother and Father here with you… I too have suffered a horrible loss in my life time.”

“You have?” I asked, “Who? Was it your Mother?”

 “No- But it was someone very special to me.”

“I’m so sorry, Professor. Who was it?” I asked as he closed his dark brown eyes and cleared his throat.

 “It-… It looks like your potion is complete.” Snape said, changing the subject.

“Oh!” I said adding two measures of the Standard Ingredient into the cauldron and waited a minute before adding four Valerian Sprigs as well.

   After adding the final ingredients, I stirred the potion seven times clockwise and waved my wand over the cauldron and said: _“Sleeping Draught.”_

 “Very nice, Elizabeth.” Snape said in his usual monotone voice as he handed me a lavender colored potion bottle. “Pour it into the bottle, please.”

   I grabbed a ladle and began ladling the potion carefully into the bottle. When it was full, I handed the bottle to Professor Snape. He began smelling the potion and then poured a small amount into a teaspoon and put it to his lips to take a taste.

 “Impressive, Elizabeth.” He said with a small yawn. “With just a small taste of this potion, I already feel tired.”

“Is that a good thing?” I asked.

 “Well, this potion is to help someone sleep… So yes.” Snape let out a little chuckle.

“So I passed?” I asked with a smile.

 “As you always do.” Snape said as he stood. “I may have to dismiss the second years that are supposed to be coming in at any moment.”

“I bet they would love that.” I said with a giggle.

 “You’re right… I better not give them the satisfaction.” Snape said with a grim smile.

 

    I thanked Professor Snape and left Potions Class. It was time to meet the others for a late lunch and finish my classes for the day and end the day with potions study group in the library.

   When I entered the Great Hall and joined Harry and Sunny, I noticed that Ron and Hermione were missing.

“Harry?” I asked as he turned to me.

 “Yeah?” Harry replied.

“Where are Ron and Hermione?”

 “No idea.” Harry paused to take a bite of a turkey sandwich he had made from the bread and meat trays. “How was your time with Professor Snape? Were you able to fix your grade on that potion?”

“It was actually very pleasant. I found my mistake and I was able to fix it.” I smiled.

 “Have you heard anything about the first task yet?” Sunny asked, taking a bite of her salad.

“No. Not since we were selected as champions last night.”

 “I wonder when we’ll find out more information.” Harry added,

“You mean _if_ we find out more information.” I said with a sigh.

 “Yeah,” Harry paused, “I guess that’s true.”

 

   I made a turkey and spinach sandwich for myself and continued my conversation with Harry about the Triwizard Tournament. As nervous as we both were, we were also sort of excited.

   When Harry and I finished lunch, we began to head toward our next class and hopefully find Ron and Hermione.

 

   After a long day of classes, it was finally time to go to the library to tutor the Potions Study Group. As I approached the library, I saw Cedric with a younger female student. She looked to be my age- but I have never seen her before. Suddenly, Cedric looked my way and locked eyes with me. I broke eye contact as I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

 “Elizabeth! Come over here for a moment please.” Cedric said waving.

   I approached Cedric and the female student. She looked very sweet- especially for a Slytherin student. She had short auburn hair that was cute and extremely wavy. She had perfectly plump pink lips, a gorgeous pale complexion, and bright green eyes.

“Hi guys!” I said cheerfully with a greeting smile.

“Hey, Elizabeth. This is Marcie. She just transferred in from a different school in the United States.” Cedric said with a handsome smile.

“Elizabeth?” Marcie asked hinting to know my last name.

 “Potter. Elizabeth Potter. It’s nice to meet you, Marcie.” I said with a friendly smile.

“No way!” Marcie gasped, “You’re Elizabeth Potter? You and your brother are famous for stopping _You-Know-Who_! Even in the U.S you’re famous! I seriously cannot believe that I go to school with Elizabeth and Harry Potter! I can’t wait to write to my friends back home to tell then that I’ve actually met you!”

 “The pleasure is all mine! It’s always nice to see a new face around here. What school did you go to?” I asked with a polite smile.

“Salem Witches and Wizards Institute in Salem, Massachusetts.” Marcie said with a proud smile. “As much as I miss Salem, Hogwarts is absolutely stunning!” Marcie’s voice was very happy and rather soothing to the ears.

“Since the Head Boy and Head Girl were both busy, I took it upon myself to take Marcie on a tour of Hogwarts.” Cedric said leaning in “I also got to skip out on my classes today.” We all shared a laugh. You would think that we had forgotten all about the tournament.

“What’s your favorite subject, Marcie?” I asked out of curiosity.

“I love Divination, but my passion is in the Dark Arts.” Marcie said with a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll love Professor Moody then. He seems like a nut, but he is extremely talented when it comes to the Dark Arts.”

“I cannot wait to start classes tomorrow.” Marcie said very enthused. “Although there is one thing I am not looking forward to-”

“Oh? What’s that?” Cedric asked before I could.

“Well… I am terrible at Potions.” Marcie said with a sad tone. “I’ve never been able to make a good potion. When I went to Salem, the Potions Professor wasn’t very bright- so I was able to pass- barely. But, I’ve heard that Professor Snape is a rabid dog when it comes to Potions Class. Not to mention, he’s head of Slytherin House.”

“Well you’re looking at the right person then, Marcie!” Cedric said with a smile.

“What do you mean?” She asked looking clueless.

“Elizabeth is head of the Potions Club. She’s also in charge of the Potions Study Group.”

“What?! Really?”

“Yeah. I’m actually on my way to tutor some students right now.” I said with a smile.

“Wow! And you’re only a fourth year like me?” Marcie said with a smile, “That’s impressive.”

“Thank you!” I spoke with a flattered smile. “You know, you can join us if you’d like. That way you can be a little ahead before your first Potions Class.”

“Really? That would be great!” Marcie said looking to Cedric, “Would it be okay if I joined them, Cedric? I don’t want to end our tour short- But, I feel like this would be a great opportunity for me.”

“Absolutely! Go ahead and have a great time. We can catch up tomorrow.” Cedric said as we started into the Library. “Have fun, ladies.”

 

   Marcie and I walked to the back of the Library and only a few students had shown up- so far. Sunny, Marcus, Sophie, Addison, Kindle, Draco, Pansy, and Kayle who was a sixth year. When I noticed Harry and Hermione weren’t there I became a bit curious.

“Hey guys!” I said with a delightful smile. The group looked up at me with a friendly smile. Except for Pansy. She had instant bitch face the moment her eyes met mine.

“Who’s she?” Kindle asked, brushing back his auburn hair with a stunning smile.

“Oh! I’m so rude!” I said forgetting about Marcie. “This is Marcie! She’s a new student here at Hogwarts. She just got here today and I bumped into her outside of the library.”

“Hey guys!” Marcie said with a shy smile.

“Looks like she’s a Slytherin too.” Draco said noticing her green and silver tie and Slytherin robes.

“Yep! I’m really excited to be a Slytherin! My Uncle was a Slytherin, back in the day, and he made the house sound really fun!” Marcie said, breaking out of her shell.

“Just don’t listen to some of the other students. They tend to say that Slytherin is full of assholes and pure bloods.” Sunny said patting the chair next to her.

“That’s horrible… I sure hope Slytherin House isn’t like that-” Marcie said sitting down next to Sunny.

“Don’t worry,” Malfoy said with a warm smile, “Not all of us are that way.”

   That was quite ironic coming out of Malfoy’s mouth… He’s always so stuck up and proud about his pure blood heritage.

 

   After everyone settled down and stopped chatting about the differences of the four Hogwarts Houses, I began to take questions and help with homework and notes.

“Hey Elizabeth?” Kayle asked, waving me to come to him.

“Yeah?” I asked, approaching him.

   Kayle was a particularly fragile looking soul. His light brown hair caressed his cheeks, and his emerald green eyes peeked out from his swing cut bangs. He was very pale, tall, and thin that even the smallest of Hufflepuff robes wouldn’t fit him right, and the tall robes swallowed him. He had to have his clothes altered every year before coming back to school.

“Could you please help me with the Calming Draught Potion sometime?”

“Of course, Kayle.” I said with a friendly smile. “Maybe I can ask Professor Snape if I can use his office to help with actual potion making.”

“That would be great!” Kayle smiled.

“I have a question for everyone.” I said getting everyone’s attention. “How would you all feel about asking Professor Snape if we can use his office to do actual potion making if you’re having an issue?”

“That sounds like a really good idea, ‘Lizbeth.” Draco said looking to the other students for more input.

“Sounds great to me!” Sunny said with a smile.

   The other students nodded and agreed.

“I’ll ask him about it tomorrow.” I said with a smile. “Well, it looks like time’s up! Does anyone have any questions?” I asked looking around at everyone’s faces. Pansy STILL had resting bitch face and her nose in the air. “No…? Okay then! Everyone’s free to go.”

Everyone began to rise from the chairs and leave the eerie, candlelit library.

 _“ **I guess it’s pretty late.** ”_ I thought to myself. **_“And not many students showed up tonight either-”_** I frowned, staring blankly out of a window. It seemed so peaceful outside right now. The twinkling starlight and a beautiful crescent moon lit the dark sky. It was breathtaking and mesmerizing.

   A warm pair of hands wrapped around my waist and reeled me into a gentle embrace, knocking me out of the daze I was in.

“Everything okay?” Malfoy’s voice spoke kindly.

“I-I guess so.” I said turning to face him.

“You don’t have to lie.”

“Well-… Not a lot of people showed up today- and I feel like everyone has been treating me differently since I became a champion.” I said as a depressed sigh exited my mouth.

“They’re all fools, Elizabeth. Even if they don’t like you, they should untwist their knot so they can learn something.” Malfoy smiled.

“You’re right, Malfoy.” I returned a smile, “Thank you.”

“Any time.” Malfoy said giving me a big squeeze.

“Elizabeth-” a soft, sweet voice asked from behind me.

I snapped out of my moment with Draco and turned to see Marcie. “Yeah?” I asked Marcie who was standing there with a timid smile.

“I hope I didn’t interrupt-” She said hesitantly.

“Oh no! Not at all.”

“I was just going to ask if you and Malfoy could walk me back to the Slytherin Common Room.”

“Of course!” I said with a friendly smile.

“Sounds good to me too. Besides, Slytherin’s need to stick together.” Malfoy said with a friendly smile.

 

   We headed down to the Dungeon, chatting along the way. Marcie mostly asked me questions about my life outside of Hogwarts. After telling her about my bittersweet life with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, we arrived at the Slytherin Common Room hallway and I came to a stop.

“What’s wrong, Elizabeth?” Marcie asked. “Why did you stop?”

I smiled kindly, “I’m not sure if you are aware of the rules or not, but I’m not really allowed to go any further.”

“Why?”

“As you know, each house has it’s own common room. Every common room has a secret entrance some where in the castle. Yours just happens to be down this hallway.”

“Can you not come in with us?”

“Actually she can’t, Marcie.” Malfoy explained, “When you were placed in Slytherin House, you were given a password by Professor Snape, correct?”

“Yeah it was-“ Marcie started but Malfoy quickly interrupted.

“And I’m sure you were also told that you couldn’t tell anyone else the password.”

“Oh…- Right.” Marcie giggled awkwardly.

“Each House has a special way to get into their common rooms. Whether it be a password, a riddle, or even a secret rhythm that has to be tapped, it is a secret among the house.”

“I guess I was told that- but I just forgot.” Marcie smiled. “At my old school, we only had two different common areas and dormitories, the boys and then the girls. So this is a little different for me.”

“That’s okay, Marcie! You’ll get used to this in no time.” I said with a friendly smile.

“Thanks, Elizabeth.”

“Any time, Marcie!” I took a few steps back, “I’ll see you two tomorrow at breakfast. Maybe we can go to the Black Lake and show Marcie around a little bit?”

“That sounds great to me!” Marcie said excitedly.

“Sounds good to me too.” Draco said flashing me a deviously handsome grin.

“Have a great night you too!” I said turning around and finding my way out of the Dungeon.

 

 _**“I wonder what time it is…”**_ I thought to myself as I hiked my way up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

“Password?” Asked the Fat Lady.

“Balderdash.” I said as the Fat Lady opened her portrait so I could enter the common room area.

 

   When I entered, Fred and George were sitting on one of the large couches in front of the beautiful fireplace. Tink was curled up in a ball in front of the fireplace with Crookshanks. _“ **Looks like they’re already friends.** ”_ I thought as a smile crept upon my face.

“Hey, ‘Lizabeth!” Fred and George said in sync said with a warm, freckle-faced smile.

“Hey, guys.” I smiled, turning my attention to the twins.

“How was the study group tonight?” Fred asked as George patted the couch, inviting me to sit in the middle of them.

“Honestly-”

“Let us guess.” Fred interrupted.

“No one showed up?” George chimed in.

“Or very few people came…”

“And it hurt your feelings because everyone is treating you-”

“And Harry-”

“Differently.”

“You two actually guessed right.” I replied sadly. “Even though Draco says that I have a lot to offer-…erm- to the students- I feel as if some don’t take me seriously.”

“Oh Draaaacooooooo!” Fred said in a high-pitched voice as he dramatically threw his hand to his forehead.

“Shove off!” I said playfully shoving Fred off of the couch, trying not to laugh. “You aren’t funny!” I hid my face in my hands.

“Oh noooooo! Elizabeth, did you fall down?” George said in a tough guy tone. “I’ll save you!” George dived off of the couch and onto the floor to ‘save me.’

“Oh whatever would I do with out you, Draco?” Fred said in a ridiculously girly voice as he hugged George.

“Stop it, you guys!” I said feeling slightly mortified.

“Oh come on, Elizabeth.” Fred said laughing. “Do you really think we don’t see you with _Malfoy_?” Fred rolled his eyes playfully.

“Yeah, Elizabeth. We still sneak the Marauder’s Map from Harry’s nightstand every now and then for a bit of fun.” George said with a wink.

“We see your little late night rendezvous with Malfoy.” Fred said as he and George sat next to me on the couch once more. Fred on my right and George on my left.

   My face felt like lava because it was so hot. I could literally feel my embarrassment dripping off of me.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, guys!” I said trying to defend myself.

“Oh reeeeally now?” Fred said leaning close to my face. “Then how do we know that you meet Malfoy in that little hidden room in the middle of the night some times?”

“So what? We- We’re just friends.” I said trying to explain myself.

“You don’t need to lie to us, ‘Lizabeth.” George said with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah, no need to lie.” Fred winked and nudged me.

“Guys- you really don’t understand.” I said with a sigh.

   Tinkerbelle stretched across the rug and then hopped up in my lap and rubbed his cheek onto my fingertips. I focused on her so my eyes wouldn’t meet a pair of the twins’.

“Don’t worry. We get it, trust me.” Fred’s playful tone diminished and a soft one took its place.

“Harry and Malfoy are sworn enemies and just the thought of you two being friends makes Harry ill.” George joined in.

“Let alone you two being a couple.”

“Well, yeah that’s true. But not only is Harry’s opinion an issue- but so are the Malfoy’s. Draco’s family cannot stand me or Harry.” I said stroking Tink’s spine.

“Yikes… I guess that’s true.” Fred ad George said as they each put an arm around me.

“Something will work out-… right?” I asked glancing at each of them.

“Something will. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” Fred said with a cute smile.

 

   Just then we turned our head in the direction of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Harry. He was dressed in his red pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

“I got a little worried when you didn’t come right back after the study group, so I checked the map and saw you down here with Fred and Gorge. I thought I’d join you guys.” Harry said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Come and sit with us, Harry.” I said with a smile.

“Well, we’re going to head off to bed.” George said with a smile as he and Fred left the room and headed up the stairs to go to bed.

   Harry sat down next to me and Tink immediately climbed into his lap.

“She’s a sweet little kitten, isn’t she?” I said with a smile.

“She sure seems like it.” Harry lips curled to a grin. “Where did he find her?”

“He went out early this morning and purchased her somehow. I didn’t really ask many details. I was more excited about having a sweet little kitten to snuggle and hug.”

“How was the study group tonight? Sorry we weren’t there. I was sort of taking some time to be alone.” Harry said putting on a brave smile.

“It wasn’t too bad-…not many showed up though.” I said with a shrug. “Their loss I guess.”

“Exactly.” Harry said with a smile.

 

   After small talking with Harry, we gave each other a hug good night and made our way up the stairs and into bed.

   When I entered the Girls dormitory, I noticed a medium sized, golden, cat bed at the foot of my bed with a little note that said _“For Tinkerbelle…”_

 _ **"Malfoy."**_ I thought with a smile.

   Tink immediately snuggled into her new bed and I climbed into mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) Please comment below and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Malfoy are at it again, and this time, it causes quite a tiff between Elizabeth and Malfoy-- Not to mention poor Hermione, whose teeth are nearly growing down to the floor.
> 
> 'Lovely' Miss Rita Skeeter makes a 'fabulous' entrance into the story. The champions meet for the weighing of the wands and photographs.
> 
> In the end, Harry and Elizabeth receive a letter from Sirius :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**~*The Interview*~**

 

   A week went by and Harry and I still knew nothing about the first task. It was a few weeks until the first task and we still needed to find out what it would be.

   Marcie was getting in the swing of things with her classes and finding her way around. My whole group of friends has taken her under our wing to make sure that her experience at Hogwarts is a great one. If Marcie wasn’t hanging out with me, she was hanging out with Kendal. I think there may be a bit chemistry between the two.

   Ron still had his wand in a knot and he’s continued ignoring both Harry and me. Not to mention, someone had made these awful pins saying in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage: ‘ _SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY--THE **REAL** HOGWARTS CHAMPION_!’ and when the students pressed in the badge, green words appeared saying: ‘ _POTTER STINKS._ ’ It was rather cruel. Harry and I didn’t ask to be apart of the Triwizard Wizard Tournament. In some bizarre spin of events, Harry and I were _chosen_ for the Tournament.

   Today was Friday, a day that Harry always dreaded and I always loved. We spent most of the day with the Slytherin students in double Potions Class, one class in the morning and another in the late afternoon. Although, every other Friday, we have a two hour early evening potions class.

   I had just entered the dungeon area to see Harry and Hermione arguing with Draco before going into our last Potions Class of the day.

   I stood peering down at the top of the stairs to stay out of sight. It looked as if Malfoy and his gang on nincompoops were pestering Harry. Again.

   Malfoy pressed his badge into his chest and ‘POTTER STINKS!’ appeared. The Slytherin students howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message ‘POTTER STINKS’ was shining brightly all around Harry.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

   Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione.

   I’ve had enough. I hurried down the stairs and pushed my way through Harry and Hermione. “I’m sure she doesn’t want one. But I might.” I said with an irritated tone. Draco’s smug smile twisted into shear horror. He quickly ripped off his pin and tried to hide it in his pocket.

“E-Elizabeth- Oh hi, we were just-” Malfoy began to stutter.

“Just what? Harassing my brother and best friend?”

“No! I-It’s not what it looks like!”

“Oh? Is that so?” I said turning to my brother, “Was he bothering you, Harry?”

“He was showing us his stupid badge.” Harry replied as Malfoy’s face turned an even paler shade of white.

“I can’t believe you, Draco! I know that you two don’t like each other, but bloody hell! Cut it out already! You do realize that _my_ last name is Potter too, right? And by wearing that stupid thing you are not only offending my Brother, but you offending _me_ as well.”

“I’m sorry-” Malfoy replied with a sniveling sigh.

“You should be.” I said turning away from all of them. “I need to use the bathroom before class.”

“Elizabeth wait!” Malfoy said grabbing my arm, “It was just a bit of fun, that’s all. Just a joke- I didn’t mean any harm to _you_ by this.”

“Let go of me and leave me alone.” I said in a serious tone. “I’m tired of you being so nasty to my friends and I won’t put up with it, Draco Malfoy.” I tried to tug my arm away from him, but he gripped tighter.

“She said let go, Malfoy.” Harry said as he started toward Malfoy with a very angry look on his face.

“No! I don’t want her to be mad at me over a little joke I was making.” Malfoy replied to Harry and then turned to me, “I’m really sorry, Elizabeth.” His tone had softened.

   I was getting ready to roll my eyes and succumb to his apology, but the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. Harry had reached for his wand before he knew what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand after letting me go. "Moody's not here to look after you now. Do it, if you've got the _guts_." For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

   Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles. Harry's hit Goyle right in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up. Hermione, who was whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; I turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. Hermione's front teeth were already larger than average and now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip. Panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a mortified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long pale finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter sort of attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"And he hit Goyle! Look!" Malfoy explained as Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" I said. "Look!" Ron and I forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth. She was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult, as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled over in laughter.

   Snape looked coldly at Hermione, shrugged, then said, "I see no difference."

   Hermione let out a whimpering sob; her eyes filled with tears as she turned on her heel and ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. It was lucky, perhaps, that both Harry and Ron started shouting at Snape at the same time. I, however, stood there with my jaw nearly hitting the floor in disbelief. They were lucky their voices echoed so much in the stone corridor. It was impossible for him to hear exactly what they were calling him. However, I think Professor Snape got the gist.

"Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor _and_ one detention each for Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a _weeks_ worth of detentions."

   I followed Harry and Ron to the back of Professor Snape’s Classroom. Harry slammed his bag down onto the table and sat down next to me. Ron was shaking with anger too. For a moment, it felt as though everything was back to normal between them, but then Ron turned and sat down with Dean and Seamus instead.

   Sunny was sitting in her usual spot and Marcie was right next to her. When they saw us all walk in, they immediately stood to ask what had happened, but were shut down by a nasty glance from Professor Snape.

   I pulled out my quill and ink and began to write a letter to Sunny and Marcie.

 

**_Long story short, Harry and Malfoy got into a little sprawl…Hermione was hit with a spell that caused her teeth to grow at a rapid rate- I’m going to go check up on her and take her to the hospital wing._ **

**_I’ll meet up with you two later._ **

**_-Elizabeth_ **

   I got up from my chair and discretely passed the note to Sunny before approaching Professor Snape.

“Excuse me, sir-” I asked walking up to his desk.

“What is it, Miss Potter?” He asked in an aggravated tone.

“May I please go check on Hermione?” I asked softly.

“What for?”

“Sir, her teeth-”

   Snape let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes before looking back up at me and continuing. “Do you have your work completed for the day?”

“I have since this morning, Professor.” I said as I pulled out the ingredient worksheet, along with the Forgetfulness Potion I had completed this morning.

“You may go.” Snape said as he snatched the paper and potion from my hand.

“Thank you, Professor.” I said with a polite smile as I walked back to the desk to collect my Potions Book and leave the classroom.

“Where are you going?” Harry whispered.

“I’m going to find Hermione and see if she’s okay.” I whispered, “She might have to go to the Hospital wing if the curse was completely successful... If it was, her teeth might be dragging on the floor by now.”

“Hopefully she’s okay.” Harry said as he waved a discrete goodbye.

 

   I finished collecting my things and made my way to the back of the classroom. After swinging open the heavy door, I exited the classroom and began to make my way out of the dungeon.

   After entering the main level of the castle, I jogged my way to the girl’s bathroom on the first floor. When I entered, I could hear soft sobs and whimpering coming from one of the stalls.

“Hermione?” I asked, “Hermione, are you okay?”

“I’m fa opposite ophf okay, Elisabeff!” Hermione said in between sobs.

“Let’s take a trip to the Hospital Wing and get your teeth fixed up. How does that sound?” I said opening the stall door.

   There stood Hermione. Her teeth were not only touching the floor, but also curling upwards! It was horrible. The poor girl had tears and drool all over her face as well as an expression of absolute embarrassment.

“Pleaff take me.” Hermione said as she covered her mouth and tried to hide her teeth.

“I’m sure Madam Pomfrey will know what to do.” I said with a warm smile as we headed out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the Hospital Wing.

   It was a good thing that most of the students were in class right now. I would have hated for someone to try and make Hermione feel worse than she already did.

   When we walked through the open doors of the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey gasped as she looked upon Hermione’s gigantic teeth. “Merlin’s beard!” she said rushing over to us from across the room. “What happened Miss Granger?”

“Can you fix it, Madam Pomfrey?” I asked. “She was hit with some sort of curse and- her teeth-… Well-”

“Of course I can fix it. But it isn’t going to be easy.” Madam Pomfrey straightened her pale pink nursing gown and took Hermione’s hand. “Don’t you worry, dear! I’ll have you fixed up in no time. But it is _not_ going to be fun. I’ll have to saw them off and grind them down.”

“You’re going to ffuat?!” Hermione looked horrified. I could tell she was getting weak in the knees at the thought of her teeth being cut down to size.

“It was only a joke, my dear! I’ll just use a spell!” Madam Pomfrey let out a small giggle as she rushed Hermione to one of the patient beds and had her sit down. Just as she was about to wave her wand, a voice shouted from behind us. Madam Pomfrey quickly closed the curtain around her and Hermione so no one else could see.

“Elizabeth!” The voice shouted. When I turned around, there stood Harry and Colin Creevey.

   Colin was a rather odd kid. He is a Gryffindor and also a year younger than Harry and me. He always had a slight obsession with us. When he first met Harry and I, he blinded us by taking photographs and asking for our autographs. Harry told me that Colin displays his autographed photo of us on his desk proudly.

“There you are!” Colin shouted as he hurried to my side. “You have to come with us!”

“What’s going on?” I asked very confused.

“All of the champions have to report to take photos.”

“Photos? What for?”

“I would assume it’s for the Daily Profit.”

“How’s Hermione?” Harry asked as we all were exiting the Hospital Wing.

“She’ll be fine. Madam Pomfrey is shrinking her teeth right now. Hermione will be back to normal before we know it.” I said with a reassuring smile.

"Good luck!" said Colin when we had reached the right room.

   Harry knocked on the door and we entered. It was a fairly small classroom. Most of the desks had been pushed to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Six chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and there sat a witch I had never seen before. She was wearing magenta robes and vibrant green heels.

   Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner, as usual, and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than I had seen her so far. Maybe she’s finally let go the fact that Harry and I are competing.

   A scrawny older gentleman, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, suddenly spotted Harry and me: "Ah, here they are! Champions number four and five! In you come, Harry, Elizabeth! In you come... Nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment--"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said the older man. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet."

“Maybe not that small, Henry," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes fixed on me and Harry. Her hair was set in extravagant and curiously rigid curls that fell oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry and Elizabeth before we start?" she said to Henry, but still gazing fixedly on us. "The youngest champions, you know... To add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Henry. "That is--if Harry and Elizabeth have no objection?"

"Er--" Harry managed to say.

"Lovely," Rita came swooping in like an owl that had found its prey. She herded us into an even smaller room and closed the door behind us. It was a broom cupboard. Rita perched herself primly upon an upturned bucket while Harry and I squeezed ourselves together to fit on a small wooden box.  After shutting the door we were all thrown into darkness. “Let’s see now…” I could hear her rustling around in her bag, my eyes not yet adjusted to the lack of light. After a moment, candles flickered into existence, and with a wave of her wand they began to hover around us, casting the small cupboard in a warm glow.  “You two won’t mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill?  It leaves me free to talk to you normally.”

   I was about to refuse her as Harry said, “A what?”

   I elbowed him hard in the ribs when Rita’s shifty smile grew, a cat cornering a mouse.  My nose wrinkled as I noticed three gold teeth glinting in the candlelight.

   Rita fished a brightly colored quill and a blank roll of parchment from her ghastly bag.  She stretched the roll between us, wetting the tip of the quill before letting it float freely above the parchment, poised as if ready to write in an invisible person’s fingers. "Testing... My name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter.”

   Harry and I snapped our eyes down to the quill as we noticed it move, gliding over the parchment and writing a slew of rubbish:

   Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations—

   “Lovely,” said Rita as she admired the absolute nonsense, ripping off the assessment and spiriting away to her bag.  She leaned toward us with a crocodile smile to match her obnoxious accessory. "So, Harry, Elizabeth... What made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

“Er—” said Harry again, lost for words as he watched the enchanted quill spew heinous filth about us, describing our features and demeanors though neither of us had yet spoken:

 

_“An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming faces of Harry and Elizabeth Potter, whose eyes-”_

“Ignore the quill, Harry,” said Rita Skeeter firmly as she noticed his gaze straying from her.  He looked up at her, his eyes narrowed as if he couldn’t believe what she was letting the quill write about us.

   I felt the same way. “I don’t appreciate the ‘creative liberties’ you seem to be taking with this article,” I spat nastily at her. Harry was too polite to say anything that might reflect badly upon us, but had no qualms letting this hag know that I already disliked her and her loathsome wardrobe.

   Rita blinked at me in confusion. “Nonsense, dear, it’ll all be straightened out in the edits.  This story needs a bit of flair.”

“You don’t think two fourteen-year-olds having their names unknowingly placed into the Goblet of Fire is ‘flair’ enough for your story?”  I was becoming extremely agitated.  Not only were the other students and one of our friends treating poorly because of this, Harry and I didn’t need the rest of the wizarding community putting their two pence in and making assumptions.

   Rita didn’t seem to acknowledge my jab. Her eyes danced as she saw my indignation. “Oh, come now, Elizabeth, there’s no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn’t really have entered at all. But don’t worry about that. Our readers _love_ a rebel.”

“She just told you we didn’t enter!” Harry exclaimed as my eyebrows shot up.

“Are you even listening to us?” I asked. “I don’t know about you, but aren’t reporters supposed to have integrity and report things accurately?"

   Again, she ignored us. "How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" said Rita Skeeter. "Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought... Yeah, nervous, I suppose." said Harry squirming uncomfortably.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well... They say it's going to be a lot safer this year." I said stepping in to make Harry feel more at ease.

   The quill whizzed across the parchment between them, back and forward as though it were skating.

"Of course, both of you have looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, watching us closely. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Er--" said Harry, yet again.

"Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your names? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because--"

"I said that we didn't enter. Are you too dimwitted to comprehend that?" I said sternly.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" said Rita Skeeter, talking over me.

"No," said Harry.

“We were just babies when they were murdered.” I said, finishing Harry’s thought.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

   Harry was feeling really annoyed now. I could tell by the appalled look on his face. How on earth are we to know how our parents would feel if they were alive? I could feel Rita Skeeter’s eyes watching both of us very intently. Frowning, Harry avoided her gaze and looked down at words the quill had just written. I took a peek as well, It read:

 

_“Tears fill their startlingly blue eyes as our conversation turns to the parents they can barely remember.”_

"I do NOT have tears in my eyes!" said Harry loudly.

   Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Harry and I looked around, blinking in the bright light. Albus Dumbledore stood there, looking down at the three of us, squashed into the cupboard.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight; but I noticed that her quill and parchment had suddenly vanished from the box of Magical Mess Remover, and Rita's clawed fingers were hastily snapping shut the clasp of her crocodile-skin bag. "How are you?" she continued, standing up and holding out one of her large, mannish hands to Dumbledore, "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat.”

   I covered my mouth to hide the smirk that forced its appearance at Rita’s slightly embarrassed face. After a moment, she didn't look remotely bothered.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street--" Rita’s sentence was interrupted by Dumbledore’s soft tone.

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions are hidden in a broom cupboard."

   Very glad to escape from Rita Skeeter, Harry and I hurried back into the room to join the others. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and Harry sat down quickly next to Cedric. I took the last available seat between Viktor and Harry.

   Looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting--Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Cornelius Fudge. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; I could see her slip the parchment out of her bag again, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it once more on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

   I looked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes and crazy hair standing quietly by the window. I had met Mr. Ollivander before. He was the wand-maker whom Harry and I had bought our wands from over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander with a soft smile, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

   Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm…" Mr. Ollivander said as he twirled the wand between his long, slender fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... Inflexible… Rosewood... And containing... Dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's." A proud smile flashed across her face.

   I remembered reading about Veela’s once in a book Hermione was reading once. The Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... However, to each his own, and if this suits you." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of beautiful flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur along with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

   Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her. "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... Must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... Ash... Pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning. I hooked down at my own wand. I could see finger marks all over it. Feeling a tad bit embarrassed, I gathered a fistful of robe from my sleeve and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously.

   Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

   Viktor Krum got up and straightened his back as he walked toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... However…" He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes... Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... Quite rigid... Ten and a quarter inches... Avis!" The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and out through the open window into the sunlight. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Mr. Potter."

   I watched as Harry got to his feet, passed Viktor, and walked to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember the day you and your sister came to purchase your wands."

   I could remember too. I remember it as though it had happened yesterday... Four summers ago, on our eleventh birthday, we had entered Mr. Ollivander's shop with Hagrid to buy a wand. Mr. Ollivander had taken his measurements and then started handing each of us different wands to try. We had waved, what felt like, every wand in the shop, until at last we both had found the one that suited each of us. Harry and I have very similar wands. Harry’s was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mine, was Ten and three-quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, with a matching phoenix feather to Harry’s wand. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry and I had been so compatible with our wands. _"Curious,"_ he had said, _"very curious…"_ Not until Harry asked what was curious had Mr. Ollivander explained that the phoenix feather in our wands had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of Lord Voldemort's wand. Harry and I had never shared this piece of information with anybody. We were very fond of our wands, and as far as we were concerned its relation to Voldemort's wand was something it couldn't help--rather as we couldn't help being related to Aunt Petunia. However, I really hope that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it. I had a funny feeling Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill might just explode with excitement if he did.

   Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

“And finally, Miss Potter.” Mr. Ollivander said as I slowly approached him. His kind eyes smiled at me as I handed him my wand. “Ahhh yes… Willow, just like your Mother’s wand… Ten and three-quarter inches… It is very swishy… And the core is also a matching phoenix feather to your brother, Harry’s wand.” Ollivander swished the wand and softly said “Lillintous.”

   Beautiful white lilies began to pour from the end of the wand like a waterfall of the most elegant beauty.

“Perfect.” Ollivander said with a sweet smile. “A wand capable of both beautiful, and _dangerous_ magic.” Mr. Ollivander smiled as he handed me the lilies, and my wand, before I sat back down at the table.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now--or perhaps it would be quicker to go down to dinner, as they are about to end--"

   Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry and I got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Fudge excitedly: "All of the judges and champions? What do you think, Rita?"

"Er--yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry and I again, "and then perhaps some individual shots?"

   The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into her shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her.

   Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom I thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group.

   The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur and I in the front, but Rita kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions.

   At last, we were all free to go. The lot of us made our way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

   Sunny was sitting with Marcie and the gang… But Hermione was nowhere to be found… I suppose she’s still in the hospital wing having her teeth fixed.

   Harry and I decided to eat alone at the end of the table to talk about the possibilities for the tournament. Shortly after we say down and began eating, Sunny rushed up to us.

“There you two are!” Sunny said as the others followed behind her. “We were wondering what took so long.”

“We had to have our wands weighed and our pictures taken-” Harry began.

“But first, we were tortured by Rita Skeeter.” I interrupted, rolling my eyes.

“Oh she is just the worst!” Marcie stated “My father had a bit of a nasty run in with Rita a long time ago.”

“What sort of article did she write about your father?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Oh- Erm… I’d rather not talk about it.” Marcie said, looking as if she regretted telling us that bit of information.

“It’s okay, Marcie.” Kendal stepped in, “We won’t pry.”

   Kendal was dressed in his Hufflepuff robes and hiding near the back of the group before pushing his way through. Usually Kendal is the quiet type, until he has to say something important. A lot of the younger Hufflepuff girls crushed really hard on Kendal because of his good looks. He has messy, light brown hair that was usually pushed over to the left of his forehead, luring pale blue eyes that seemed to peer through ones soul, and a very slim, fragile figure. Kendal usually stays away from romance, but since Marcie joined the group, they seem to hangout a lot.

“Thanks, guys.” Marcie said with a thankful smile.

“Did you learn anything about the tournament?” Sophie asked with a curious smile.

   Sophie’s beauty was always so captivating. She has big forest-green eyes, perfectly pursed lips, and long, curly red hair. You could definitely tell that Kayle was her big brother. From their red hair, green eyes, pale complexion, and slender figures, to their corky attitudes and Hufflepuff house, they were so similar that they could pose as twins.

“We didn’t really learn much. They only weighed our wands and took photos of all of the champions.” I stated with a sigh.

“I just wish you knew something about the tournament already.” Sunny said.

“Trust me, we do too.” Harry said rubbing his brow in frustration.

“Well, hopefully you’ll learn something soon.” Sophie said with a smile.

“We should let you two eat.” Marcus said with a friendly smile. “I bet you are starved.”

“Thanks Marcus.” I smiled, as I filled my plate with a steaming turkey leg and some mashed potatoes. “I am sooooo hungry.”

   They all chuckled as they said farewell and headed back to their common areas.

 

   After a little bit of small talk, Harry and I returned to Gryffindor Tower, talking about all of the extra work on Summoning Charms that we had to do.

   Down in the Common Room, we came across Ron.

"You've had an owl," said Ron brusquely the moment we walked in.

   He was pointing at a small end table near one of the sofas. The school barn owl was waiting there.

"Oh--right," said Harry.

"And we've got to do our detentions tomorrow night in Snape's dungeon.” Ron stated as he walked straight out of the room, not looking at either of us.

   For a moment, I could see that Harry considered going after him--he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to him or hit him, both seemed quite appealing--but the lure of Sirius's answer was too strong for he both of us.

   I sat on one of the sofas as Harry strode over to the barn owl, took the letter off its leg, sat on the sofa next to me, and unrolled it.

 

**_Dear Harry and Elizabeth,_ **

**_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted. We need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November? I know better than anyone that you two can look after yourselves as well as each other. While you're around Dumbledore and Moody, I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering the both of you in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose. Be on the watch, you two. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._ **

**_\--Me_ **

“We need to write back to him right now, Elizabeth.” Harry said as he vanished to get a piece of parchment paper, a quill, and ink.

   I hovered over Harry as he began to write a letter to Sirius.

 

  _ **You can count on us to be waiting for you then. And for now, everything seems to be going okay. Still no word on when the tournament will be starting- or even what the first task will be. Once we know, We’ll send you another letter.**_

_**Hope all is well,** _

_**-H &E** _

 

   Harry sealed the letter in an envelope and tied it to the owl’s leg and then opened the closest window. The owl happily took off and flew out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think! :D <3


	8. Chapter 8: Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a long, yet awesome, chapter, ladies and gentlemen (and A gender persons <3)!
> 
> Elizabeth and Draco meet for lunch and finally make amends!
> 
> The school takes a field trip to Hogsmeade (years 4 and up) and Elizabeth enjoys her time with friends, while Harry hides under his invisibility cloak.  
> They end up running into Moody and Hagrid at the Three Broomsticks where Hagrid secretly tells Harry for him at midnight by his hut.
> 
> Elizabeth and Fred spend some one on one time together <3
> 
> Ron breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED!!!! <3

**~*Dragons*~**

 

   The prospect of talking face-to-face with Sirius was all that sustained Harry and I over the next fortnight. The shock of becoming a school champion had worn off slightly now, and the fear of what was ahead of us began to sink in.

   The first task was drawing nearer by the moment. I had never suffered nerves like these; they were way beyond anything I had experienced before. It was hard to think, or concentrate, about what was in store for the future.

   The more I thought about the first task, the more I wondered how Sirius was going to make me and Harry feel better about having to perform difficult and dangerous magic in front of hundreds of people… But, the sight of a friendly face would be comforting at the moment.

   In the meantime, life became even worse for Harry and I within the confines of the castle. Rita Skeeter had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored, untrue, story about me and Harry’s life. Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of me and Harry; the article had been all about me, Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all.

   The article appeared ten days ago, and I still got a sick, burning feeling of shame in in the pit of my stomach every time I thought about it. Rita Skeeter had reported Harry saying an awful lot of things that neither of us could remember him ever saying in his life, let alone in that broom cupboard.

 

_“I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of my sister and I if they could see me now... Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me...” –A quote from Mr. Harry Potter._

   Rita Skeeter had gone even further than transforming his "er's" into long, sickly sentences: She had actually interviewed other people about Harry and I as well. Colin Creevey, says: _“Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school, and also he stays close to his twin sister.”_ When Colin was asked about me, he said: _“She tends to stay close to her brother and her circle of close friends, but when she’s no where to be found, she’s most-likely with Draco Malfoy or causing mayhem with the Weasley twins.”_

   From the moment the article had appeared, Harry and I had had to endure people--Slytherins, mainly--quoting it at us as we passed and they also made sniveling comments. "Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?" and "Since when have you been one of the top students in the school, Potter?”

   As we walked through the halls, Harry began shouting as he wheeled around in the corridor, having had just about enough. "I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more..."

“No--it was just--you dropped your quill." It was Cho. She was standing with Harry’s quill in her hand with an awkward expression on her face.

   As I looked to Harry, I could see the color rising in his cheeks.

"Oh--right--sorry," he muttered, taking the quill back.

"Er-... Good luck on Tuesday," she said. "I really hope you both do well."

“Thanks, Cho.” I said with a friendly smile. I leaned in close to her as Harry hid his face in embarrassment, “I’m so sorry about Harry snapping at you-… We’ve just been going through a lot-”

“I understand, Elizabeth. It’s okay.” Cho flashed a chipper smile as she waved and turned to head to her next class.

“I’m such an idiot.” Harry said tucking the quill into his school bag.

“You just need to keep your cool, Harry.” I said with a warm smile.

“I can’t seem to stay calm, Elizabeth. All of this pressure makes me just want to explode.”

“I’m right here with you, Harry. I feel the exact same way, but you can’t let the pressure get to you. If you do, it’ll give the others more of an advantage.”

“I-” Harry suddenly furrowed his eyebrows, “I just don’t understand how _you_ are keeping so calm about this whole ordeal. Especially when Colin mentioned you and that moron, Malfoy in the article.”

“Honestly, Harry, I have no idea… But that whole thing about Malfoy is just to get a rise out of you, Harry. People want us to fight. We’re stronger together and they want to break us apart.”

“I don’t know, Elizabeth.” Harry stopped to look me directly in the eyes, “Is there anything I should know about…? Erm- I mean between you and Malfoy.” Harry’s eyes turned cold. He could definitely feel there was something between Draco and I… But he wanted to hear me say it.

“No.” I broke his glance. “There’s nothing between me and Draco. Only friendship- and even that’s on the rocks right now. Since the other day, before potions, when you two got in that fight-… We haven’t really talked much.”

“Good.” Harry began walking once more. I knew how he felt about Malfoy, but I wish things could be different. I wish they could get along for once.

   I felt like crying. All of this stress is starting to eat at me. Between my rocky relationship with Draco, lying to Harry, keeping up with school work, helping others with potions class, and last but not least, the tournament.

 ** _“How on Earth am I going to keep myself afloat through all of this?”_** I thought to myself as my eyes began to swell with tears. I’m thinking too much about all of this.

 

   When I looked up, I noticed that Harry was gone. I rushed down the hallway and hurriedly caught up with Harry and the others. When I approached them, they were standing outside of the classroom door surrounded by some of the stupid Slytherin girls.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Pansy Parkinson had shrieked, pointing directly at Hermione after reading Rita's trash in the paper. "What was she judging against--a chipmunk?"

"Ignore it." Hermione said in a dignified voice, holding her head in the air and walking past the idiot Slytherin girls as though she couldn't hear them.

“What’s going on? Are these _bitches_ bothering you, Hermione?” I asked, stepping in.

“Bitches? Did she just call _us_ bitches?” Pansy gasped.

"Just ignore it, guys. They aren’t worth it-" Hermione started, but I simply couldn’t ignore them anymore.

“I’ve been putting up with-” I was about to unload all of my frustrations on Pansy and her group of little witches, but a firm voice stepped in instead.

“Shove off, Pansy.” The familiar voice said.

   As I turned, I saw a tiff of white-blonde hair and handsome pale blue eyes. It was Draco.

“Whatever you say, Malfoy.” Pansy raised her eyebrows and scoffed, putting her crinkled nose in the air.

“Thanks, Malfoy.” I said as Harry stepped past me and entered the classroom.

   Just as I was about to walk into the classroom, Draco pulled me aside, “Elizabeth- Do-… Do you think we could talk?” He asked, leaning against the wall.

“Right this moment, we have class-” I said looking into the classroom just to meet eyes with Sunny and Harry.

“Please?” Draco seemed sincere.

“How about we meet for lunch? Somewhere secluded?”

“The usual?”

“The usual.” I said with a smile.

   Class seemed to drag on and on all morning. I really wanted to meet with Draco and settle our previous argument. But mostly, I just wanted to talk to him about some of the things that were going on. Draco and I are close- But Harry has made me swear to never tell him anything about Sirius. As thrilled as I am to talk to Sirius, I know that I can’t say anything to him about it.

“Hey, Elizabeth!” Marcie shouted as she waved me down from the Slytherin table. Most of the Slytherin students gave me a nasty look, but not Marcie. She was as sweet as could be.

“Oh hey, Marcie.” I said with a warm smile approaching the Slytherin table.

“Is everything okay?” Marcie said standing, “I read that stupid article.”

“Everyone has.” I said rubbing my brow in frustration.

“I didn’t mean-… I wasn’t making fun of you or anything like that-”

“I’m sorry. I know- It’s just-… Everyone’s been so rude to me and Harry today- I- I just feel so tense right now.”

   Kendal and Malfoy stood from the middle of the Slytherin table and approached us.

“Hello, Ladies.” Kendal said with a grin.

“Hello, Kendal.” Marcie said as her cheeks began to turn pink.

“Is everything okay?”

“Oh! Definitely!” Marcie smiled.

“I know Malfoy and Elizabeth are eating together- But, would you like to grab some lunch and go for a walk on the grounds?” Kendal said with a shy smile.

“That sounds lovely!”

“We’ll see you two later.” Kendal smiled happily as he and Marcie gathered their lunch and headed out of the Great Hall.

“I already have our lunches.” Malfoy said with a smile as he revealed a small wicker basket that was hidden behind his back.

“Great! Let’s go eat.” I was really excited to eat a great lunch, but I was even more anxious to talk to Malfoy.

 

   Draco and I made our way to our secret balcony and Draco laid the wicker basket on the floor. With a wave of his wand, Draco managed to create a huge blanket for us to sit on as we ate our lunch.

   We sat on the cool floor and I opened the basket with a huge smile as I began pulling the steaming hot food out of the basket. There were two hot roast beef sandwiches on rye bread, two apples, and two warm canisters.

“You sure know the way to a woman’s heart.” I said with a giggle. “This looks amazing, Malfoy!” I smiled.

“I’m glad it looks good.” He smiled nervously. “Normally you make the lunches and they always look better than mine.” He chuckled, opening one of the canisters and took a long sip of the hot liquid.

“What’s in the canisters?”

“Take a drink and find out for yourself.” Draco said, sticking out his tongue.

   I twisted the lid off of the top and immediately knew what it was. Butterbeer! The delicious, sweet smell of butterbeer filled my nose as I took a long whiff.

“But how-” I started.

 

“Don’t ask me how I got it.” Draco smiled. “I was able to ask some of the elf’s who serve the food if they could whip up a batch of butterbeer. They were more than happy to make some for us-.. Well- Erm… After I mentioned it was for you.”

“That’s so sweet, Draco.” I began to blush. He remembered how much I loved butterbeer!

   We began chowing down on our delicious lunch together when Malfoy broke the awkward silence.

“I’m sorry about the other day- I-… I was stupid for wearing those pins.”

“Draco, it really hurt my feelings.” I said, finishing my sandwich.

“I know. I really am sorry, Elizabeth.” His voice was soft and sincere. I wanted to believe him.

“Harry and I have been put through so much and we haven’t even done the first task yet. Everyone is picking on the both of us and I really hoped you wouldn’t join in their ‘fun.’ It really hurt my feelings.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings-”

“I know.” I paused to look directly in his eyes. “But you _did_ mean to hurt Harry.”

   Malfoy looked away from me, “I did.” He hugged his knees and buried his face, “Pot- I mean Harry, and I have never got along. You know that, and-… sometimes I get so caught up in those negative feelings, that I forget how my actions might hurt you.”

   I understood where he was coming from, I really did. It was hard to stay bad at him when he really was being genuine with me.

“I understand, Draco.” I placed my hand on his shoulder. “But you really need to think before you talk.”

“I know. I’ll work on it.” Draco smiled. “So… Are we good?”

“For now.” I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. “But if you wear that bloody button again, I will have your head, Mr. Malfoy.” I teased.

   We both chuckled and finished our lunch before heading over to hangout with the others in the School Common Room.

   When we entered the School Common Room, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the red couch that was closest to the fire.

"I didn't start this," Harry said stubbornly. "It's his problem."

"You miss him!" Hermione said impatiently. "And I know he misses you--"

"Miss him?" said Harry. "I don't miss him...”

   I could tell that was a downright lie. Harry liked spending time with Hermione, but she wasn't the same as Ron. There was much less laughter and a lot more hanging around in the library when Hermione was your best friend.

“Don’t kid yourself, Harry-” Hermione suddenly noticed me standing in the doorway and Harry turned to see me as well. Crap.

“Hey guys-” I said with an awkward smile as Draco slithered away to sit next to Crabbe and Goyle on the Green couch.

“Really?” Harry scoffed giving me the cold shoulder.

“What?” I asked, sitting next to him.

“You were hanging out with _him_ again, weren’t you?”

“Obviously.” I wasn’t about to lie to Harry.

“I thought your friendship was ‘on the rocks?’ I was hoping that meant you weren’t going to see him.”

“Sheesh, Harry.” I rolled my eyes. “I know you’re looking out for me, or whatever, but you need to relax. Whether you like it or not, Draco and I _are_ friends. Also, we talked about everything and I told him to think about his actions before doing something that could hurt my feelings as well as yours. You won’t need to worry about Malfoy stepping on your toes anymore. But, if he does, you come to me about it.”

“You need to just stop hanging out with him, Elizabeth. He isn’t a good guy for you.” Harry began looking horribly frustrated. And I’m damn sure we both shared the same looks of anger.

“Who are you to judge who I can and cannot see?”

“I’m your twin brother. My opinion should matter to you.”

“Ugh.” I rubbed my brow, “Harry, your opinion _does_ matter to me, but I like Draco and I want to be friends with him.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” I said as the argument began to simmer to an end.

 

   The days until the first task seemed to fly by faster than Harry’s Firebolt. The uncontrollable feeling of panic and anxiety began to settle in the depths of my stomach at just the mere thought of the Triwizard Tournament; not to mention there were still snide comments being made about the Daily Prophet article.

 

   On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Sunny, Hermione, and Marcie told me that I needed to get myself out of the castle. Needless to say, I didn’t need much persuasion. Harry, however, wanted to be a shut in.

"What about Ron, though?" he said. "Don't you want to go with him?"

"Oh... Well..." Hermione went slightly pink. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks... "

"No." said Harry flatly.

"Oh Harry, this is so stupid-"

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron,” Harry leaned closer to Hermione and whispered, “and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak."

"Oh all right then..." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

   Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak in the dormitory, came back downstairs, and together we all set off for Hogsmeade.

 

   I met up with Sunny and Marcie as we made our way to Hogsmeade. Marcie was so excited to finally visit Hogsmeade and adventure off of the castle grounds for a change! Sunny and I had to show her around our favorite spots first, so off to Honeydukes we went.

   There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, levitating sherbet balls; along yet another wall were ‘Special Effects’ sweets: Drooble’s Best Blowing, the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper, Ice Mice, peppermint creams shaped like toads, fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.

   Marcie spent the majority of her time picking out several different candies that she just had to have. She ended up spending three galleons on candy alone.

After a candy shopping spree, and wandering around Zonko’s Joke Shop, we decided to make our way to the Three Broomsticks where we met up with Hermione and an invisible Harry.

   When we approached the Three Broomsticks, Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. I quickly turned my back to her to avoid any sort of ‘interview.’ She was talking in a low voice as they passed right by me Sunny, Marcie, and Hermione without looking at any of us.

   I watched as Harry’s footprints backed their way to the wall of Honeydukes to stop Rita Skeeter from hitting him with her crocodile-skin handbag.

   When they were gone, I could hear Harry say, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task."

   _“The first task!”_ I thought as my stomach flooded with a wave of molten panic. I had completely forgotten about the first task.

“You’re probably right, Harry.” Marcie whispered, rubbing her cold hands together to warm them.

   I felt all of the blood rush from my face, and straight to my feet. The first task was two days away and Harry and I still had no idea what we were up against. It could be anything- _anyone_ for that matter.

“Elizabeth? Are you feeling alright?” Hermione said, noticing my panic stricken expression.

“I-…I’m not sure to be honest.” I fluffed my hair out of my face. “I don’t even have the slightest clue what the first task is.”

“Hey!” Marcie grabbed my hand and smiled a warm smile, “I know that you’re worried, but, we’re here to get away from all of that nonsense.” A playful fall breeze blew Marcie’s auburn hair across her face, hiding her beautiful eyes until she swatted her hair behind her ears.

“You’re right.” I couldn’t help but smile. They were all doing their best to make my day better and I couldn’t let them feel bad, even if I was horribly worried.

   Hermione grinned as she led the way into the Three Broomsticks. We removed our jackets and took a seat in a quiet corner of the little pub.

“I’ll order us some butterbeer.” Hermione said as she looked to Marcie, “Would you like to try some?”

“How could I pass up butterbeer?” Marcie chuckled. “It sounds delicious!”

“Okay! I’ll be right back!”

   I watched as Hermione approached the bartender and ordered five butterbeers for our table.

“So how have your classes been going, Marcie?” Sunny asked to start a conversation.

“Pretty good actually!” Marcie said with an excited tone, “I’m really enjoying Hogwarts so far.”

“Well that’s good.”

“Yeah. And Kendal has been following me around like a little puppy.” Marcie said with a giggle. “He is so cute.”

“Ohhh! So you’ve been getting cozy with Mr. Shutter, eh?” Sunny winked.

“I-..Erm..” Marcie began to blush.

“Oh leave the poor girl alone, Sunny.” I said, trying to save Marcie.

“You’re no fun.” Sunny replied, sticking out her tongue like a second grader.

   Hermione sat down as the bartender finished our drinks and brought them to the table. The delicious aroma of sweet butterbeer filled the air.

“This looks amazing!” Marcie exclaimed, taking one of the warm, frothy mugs.

“Can you hand me mine?” Harry asked from under his invisibility cloak.

   After grabbing a butterbeer for myself from the center of the table, I slid one to Harry. His hand peeked out from under the cloak and snatched the butterbeer out of site.

 

   We all sat drinking our butterbeer, watching the interesting people in the pub. All of them looked rather cheerful and relaxed.

   Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot were swapping Chocolate Frog cards at a nearby table; both of them sporting: _“Support Cedric Diggory!”_ badges on their cloaks. Over by the door I spotted Cho and a large group of her Ravenclaw friends, including Addie and Marcus.

 

What I wouldn't give to be one of these people with nothing to worry about but homework. I could only imagine how it would have felt to be here if my name hadn't come out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron would be sitting with us, and Harry wouldn’t be hiding under the invisibility cloak. Our group of friends would probably be happily imagining what deadly dangerous task the school champions would be facing on Tuesday. I would have been really hooking forward to it, watching them do whatever it was... Cheering on Cedric with everyone else, safe in a seat at the back of the stands...

   I wonder how the other champions were feeling. Every time I had seen Cedric lately, he had been surrounded by admirers and looking nervous but excited. I had bumped into Fleur Delacour from time to time in the corridors; she looked exactly as she always did, snooty and unruffled. Every time I saw Krum, he was spending his free time in the library, poring over books (AKA Hermione).

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione. The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head emerged over the crowd of witches and wizards.

   Hagrid had been leaning down low, talking to Professor Moody. Hagrid had his usual enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip little flask.

   Madam Rosmerta didn't seem to think much of this; she was glaring at Moody as she collected the empty glasses from the tables around them. Perhaps she thought it was an insult to her mulled mead, but I knew better. Moody had told them all during their last Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that he preferred to prepare his own food and drink at all times, as it was so easy for Dark wizards to poison an unattended cup.

   I watched Hagrid and Moody get up to leave. Moody paused for a moment and I watched as his magical blue eye darted to the corner where Harry was sitting. Moody tapped Hagrid in the small of the back, muttered something to him, and then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward our table.

"All right, ladies?" said Hagrid loudly as his cheeks indicated a big smile from under his beard.

“We’re doing swell.” I said with a chipper smile.

"Hello, Hagrid." said Hermione, smiling back.

   Moody limped around the table and bent down, right near where Harry was sitting, and focused his attention on a Daily Prophet paper. I watched his mouth move in an almost inaudible whisper- could only make out bits and pieces.

"---- Potter." Moody said.

"Your eye--?" I heard Harry’s hidden voice speak.

"--- see right through--," Moody said quietly. "-- useful at times--"

   I had my eyes so focused on Moody’s mouth, trying my best to read the words coming out of his mouth, when I noticed that Hagrid had walked over and joined Moody at ‘looking at the paper.’ I knew Hagrid couldn't see Harry, but Moody must have told Hagrid he was there.

"---meet me tonight--midnight--- wear that cloak-" Hagrid straightening up and his eyes met mine, he nodded, noticing that I had been eyeing their conversation the entire time.

   Hagrid cleared his throat and said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Girls. You best behave yerselves." winked, and departed. Moody straightened his back and followed him to the other side of the pub for a frothy, cold beer.

"What was that all about?” I asked, leaning towards his neutral direction.

“I’ll have to tell you later.” Harry replied.

   I nodded in agreement. “ ** _I wonder what it was about- Something about Harry having to meet Hagrid?_** ” I thought to myself, finishing the last of my butterbeer.

“What are you going on about?” Hermione asked, scooting closer to get into our conversation.

“I’ll have to fill you in when we get back to the castle.” I said softly.

"Oh- Alright." said Hermione, looking somewhat startled. "I wonder what he's up to-" She looked a bit nervous.

“Don’t worry, Hermione,” Harry whispered, “It isn’t bad.”

   Hermione’s face softened as she let out a sigh and nodded.

   Was it true that Harry is going down to Hagrid's at midnight? Wouldn’t that be cutting our meeting with Sirius close? But I was very curious to know what this might be about. Hagrid had never asked any of us to visit him so late at night.

   When we finished our butterbeers, I waved a ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ wave to Addie and Marcus, we exited the pub and did a little more exploring around Hogsmeade.

 

   After a long, wonderful day at Hogsmeade we finally made our way back to the castle. When Harry, Hermione, Sunny, and I climbed up to the Gryffindor tower, Harry removed his cloak and joined Hermione and I on a couch in front of the fire; Sunny went upstairs to work on a few things for class.

“So tell me about what Moody and Hagrid were saying earlier.” I asked as Harry took a moment to glance around the room to make sure no one was listening in.

“Moody didn’t have much to say,” Harry responded, “he just told me that he could see through my cloak with his magical eye.”

“But what about Hagrid?”

“Hagrid wants me to meet him at his hut at midnight-”

“Harry-“ Hermione cut in, “Won’t that cause an issue with meeting Sirius?”

“I hope not.” Harry said scratching his head that was covered in a mess of black hair.

“What do you suppose he wants?” I asked.

“No idea,” Harry said leaning back into the couch, “but it must be important.”

“Why don’t you send Hedwig down to Hagrid's to tell him you can't go?” Hermione suggested.

“I did think of that, but it might just be easier to go and see Hagrid.” Harry said.

“It might also be better- since it _is_ important.” I said.

“Okay, that’s great- but how are you going to get out of the castle?” Hermione asked with concern.

   After talking for about an hour, we came up with a decent plan. At eleven this evening it began. Hermione and I grabbed our towels and shower caddies and headed down out of the dormitory to make our way to the showers.

   While exiting the common area, I was surprised to see quite a few people still awake. The Creevey brothers had managed to get hold of a stack of “ _Support Cedric Diggory!”_ badges and were trying to bewitch them to make them say “ _Support Harry Potter!” and “Support Elizabeth Potter!”_ instead. So far, they had managed to get the badges stuck on “POTTER STINKS.”

   Hermione and I did our best to creep past them to the portrait hole.

“Elizabeth!” Colin said noticing me, “We were trying to change these so they support you and your brother- but-… erm- it isn’t going too well.” He said looking rather disappointed.

“Oh- It’s okay!” I said with a cheerful smile, “No worries. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” I really needed to get going, but I didn’t want to be rude.

“Hey, Elizabeth?” Hermione said, “We need to hurry and shower before it gets too late.”  
“You’re right.” I said with a concerned look, “I would really hate getting caught after hours. Well, even more after hours. If we’re fast, I’m sure we’ll be okay.”

I waved goodbye to the Creevey brothers as Hermione and I made our way to the Gryffindor Bath Room.

   It was a beautiful red room with ten golden closed in showers on one wall, the opposite wall was lined with ten golden sinks, a large mirror took up the upper half of the wall above the sinks, and in the middle of the room there was a large golden bench.

“How are things with you and Malfoy?” Hermione asked as we both undressed and got into separate showers.

“Well, we had a long talk today about everything, and we’re okay for now.” I said as I began to scrub my hair.

“Are you two still ‘just friends?’ Or have you decided to be together?” “We’re just friends.” I sighed, “I think we’re always going to be ‘just friends,’ to be honest.”

“Why do you say that? Don’t you want a relationship with Malfoy?”

“Well-” I paused to rinse the soap from my face, “Yes… But it will never happen, Hermione.”

“I know your brother can be a bit thick headed-”

“A bit?” I asked jokingly.

Hermione let out a laugh, “Well, you know what I mean.”

“I know he can be thickheaded, but he does love me. He’s my brother after all.”

“Exactly. And even though no one- erm… Even though Harry hates Malfoy, and Malfoy hates Harry, I’m sure they can put their differences aside for you.”

“Maybe you’re right, Hermione.” I said, shutting off the water and grabbing my towel from the hook on the side of the door.

“Most of the time I am.” Hermione said with a cocky tone. “Just trust me.”

“I’m really trying to, Hermione-” I said stepping out of the shower with my towel wrapped around me.

“Do you have your eyes on anyone else? Or just Malfoy?” Hermione stepped out in just her towel as we headed to the back of the room to dress into our pajamas.

“What do you mean?” I asked feeling rather confused.

“I see the way you are with Fred.” She grinned and giggled.

“Wh-what?” My cheeks felt warm as I tried to hide my face by towel drying my hair.

“Oh come on, Elizabeth!” Hermione smiled, “You should go for Fred- or George- Just close your eyes and pick one of them!”

   I couldn’t help but laugh till I was blue. “You’re too much sometimes, Hermione. Did you know that?” I asked with a chuckle.

“I guess.” She laughed as she clanked at the clock. “Five more minutes till we have to be back.”

“We should probably head out then.” I said grabbing my damp towel, clothes, and shower caddie.

“You’re right.” Hermione said as we wandered back to the common room.

“Bladderdash.” I said to the snoring Fat Lady, who sleepily opened the door for the two of us.

 _“Thanks guys.”_ A voice whispered next to me. It was Harry, who was hidden by the invisibility cloak. _“I’ll meet up with you later, Elizabeth.”_

   I nodded as Hermione and I entered the Common Room. It was empty.

     The room was submerged in semidarkness as the flames were the only source of light. Nearby, on a table, the _“Support Cedric Diggory!”_ badges the Creeveys had been trying to improve were glinting in the firelight. They now read: “ _THE_ _POTTERS **REALLY** STINK_.” At least they tried.

“Are you going to bed?” I asked Hermione.

“I think so. Just let me know what happens when Harry gets back.” Hermione smiled as she vanished up the stairs.

 

   I sat on the red couch and poked at the fire to move the logs around. It was so peaceful and quiet. If only I could have more moments like this.

“Why are you still awake?” A voice asked from behind me.

   I turned to see a handsome freckled face teen with a mess of red hair on the top of his head. It was Fred.

“Are you okay, Elizabeth?” Fred asked taking a seat next to me, “You look a bit peaky.”

“Oh- I must have taken too hot of a shower.” I said with a friendly smile.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Are you making hot tea, by any chance?”

“Yep!” Fred said bouncing off the couch and wondering over to the teapot.

   In the Gryffindor common room there is a small beverage station with a cupboard, a counter and a small sink to clean up. The cupboard is stocked with teapots, teacups, sugar, honey, many different flavored teabags, mugs, glasses, and goblets. It’s there to encourage students to practice light magic in the off hours.

   I turned to watch Fred swish his wand to fill the pot with boiling water and put three raspberry teabags into the pot. A few moments later, he grabbed two cups and brought them over to the coffee table in front of where I was sitting. He then flicked his wand to make the teapot slowly float over to us and rest on the table.

“So how are things?” Fred asked, pouring the hot tea into the two cups.

“Utterly bonkers.” I said with a sigh.

“Bonkers?” Fred asked with a chuckle.

“Between school stress, Harry and Malfoy, and the tournament vastly approaching, I feel like I’m being torn apart.”

“Speaking of the tournament,” Fred said handing me my teacup, “Have you talked to Ron?”

“No-… What does Ron have to do with the tournament?” I asked curiously, sipping the delicious warm raspberry tea.

“His wand is still in a knot over the whole tournament thing?”

“Yep- but what does Ron know about the tournament?”

“A lot more than you do, apparently.” Fred laughed.

“Seriously, what does he know that I don’t?” I asked calmly.

“Well, you could just ask me what _I_ know about the tournament.”

“What do you know about the tournament, Fred?” I asked, rolling my eyes.

“I know what you first task is- well- sort of.”

“What the bloody HELL, Fred?!” I asked, shocked.

“What do you mean by, ‘what the hell?’ I want to help you…- Although, I just figured Ron would be over everything by now and he would have told you-”

“No. He didn’t say anything.” I said feeling the blood begin to boil under my skin.

“Relax. Drink your tea.” Fred said as I took a sip and tried to calm myself down.

 ** _“Why in the bloody hell did Ron keep this kind of information from me?”_** I thought trying to relax.  
“Dragons.” Fred said, grinning behind his teacup, “That’s the first task.”

“Dragons?” I asked, feeling baffled, “What do we have to do, fight them?”

“No idea. Charlie didn’t know.”

“Charlie’s here?”

“Yeah, he delivered the dragons just this morning.”

“I can’t believe it- Dragons?”

“Dragons.”

“Maybe that’s what Hagrid wanted to show Harry tonight-”

“What?” Fred asked placing his empty cup on the table.

“This afternoon, at the Three Broomsticks, Hagrid asked Harry to meet him in the Forbidden Forest tonight. He must have wanted to warn Harry about the dragons.”

“You’re probably right, ‘Lizabeth.”

“How many dragons were there?”

“Five. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, a smooth-scaled green one, a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, a gigantic black one, more lizard-hike than the others, and a huge brown one that looked very similar to the last, except for the black ridges on its back.”

“You sure know your dragons.” I laughed.

“I even remember the different breeds as well; Hungarian Horntail, Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, Chinese Fireball, and a Norwegian Ridgeback." Fred smiled.

“Wow. That’s a lot of dragons-”

“Oh! And get this, Charlie brought Norbert with him- The Norwegian Ridgeback.”

“Norbert? You mean the dragon Hagrid hatched my first year?”

“Yep!”

“Then there would be no way we’d be killing these dragons- There’s just no way Charlie would bring back Norbert just for us to slaughter him.”

“That’s true.” Fred relaxed in his chair and ran his finders through his bright red hair.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

   Fred and I talked for a few moments before he washed out the teapot and cups and wandered up the stairs to go to sleep.

   I looked to the clock, it was 12:55 am. **_“Where is Harry?”_** I thought to myself in a bit of panic, realizing how late is was, ** _“He’s going to miss Sirius if he doesn’t hurry!”_**

   Not a moment to soon, the portrait swung open and fast footsteps approached me.

   Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak off and threw himself into the armchair in front of the fire.

“D-dragons.” Harry said, gasping for air, “That-… That’s the f-first task.”

“I know.” I said laughing.

“W-what?!” Harry asked looking rather insulted, “You knew t-this whole time an-and never told me?!”

“Oh!” I chuckled, Harry didn’t look amused so I continued, and “Fred just told me. He came down, made tea, and we talked.”

“Bloody hell, Elizabeth.” Harry said as he began to slow his breathing.

“One dragon for each of us, right?”

“Yep. The Hungarian Horntail looks particularly nasty.”

“And Norbert’s there too, right?” I asked with a smile.

“And Hagrid cried like a gigantic baby when he saw him.” Harry said as we laughed.

“I still can’t believe that we’re going to be defeating dragons…” I said, breaking the awkward silence.

“I know.” Harry said and paused for a moment, “How are you feeling about all of this?”

“I feel better knowing about the dragons- But at the same time I feel worse.”

“I understand. I feel the same way.”

   I turned my focus to the fireplace to see Sirius's head was sitting in the fire. It nearly scared me out of my wits!

   I glanced to Harry whose face was breaking into the first smile he had worn for days. He scrambled out of his chair, crouched down by the hearth, and said, "Sirius--how're you doing?"

   Sirius looked different from my last memory of him. When we had said good-bye, Sirius's face had been gaunt and sunken, surrounded by a quantity of long, black, matted hair, but his hair was now short and clean. Sirius's face was fuller, and he looked younger.

"Never mind me, how are you?" said Sirius seriously. “Where’s Elizabeth?” He asked as his eyes glanced around the room.

“I’m over here!” I said, joining Harry close to the fireplace.

“Oh there you are. I’m glad you both were able to meet me.” Sirius said with a smile. “How are you both doing?”

"I'm f--" For a second, Harry tried to say _"fine"--_ but he couldn't do it. Before he could stop himself, he was talking more than he'd talked in days--about how no one believed he hadn't entered the tournament of his own free will, how Rita Skeeter had lied about us in the Daily Prophet, how we couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at—and he also talked about Ron, Ron not believing him, Ron's jealousy, "... And now Hagrid's just shown us what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm terrified.” he finished desperately. I guess I wasn’t going to get a single word in; Harry covered all of the bases.

   Sirius looked at the two of us, eyes full of concern, eyes that had not yet lost the look that Azkaban had given them. He had let Harry talk himself into silence without interruption, but now Sirius said, "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute--I haven't got long here... I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What things?" I finally spoke, feeling my spirits slip a further few notches... **_“Surely there could be nothing worse than dragons coming?”_** I thought to myself before Sirius spoke once more.

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "He was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yes--he--what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year--to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry said slowly, "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names... He put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place... He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay, " said Harry slowly.

"But... Are you saying Karkaroff put our names in the goblet? If he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop the two of us from competing." I cut in.

"We know he's a good actor," said Sirius, "because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Harry- Elizabeth…"

"You and the rest of the world," said Harry bitterly.

"And reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius said hastily, seeing Harry about to speak, "but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around-- And no one's going to look into it too closely. Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often, but that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So... What are you saying?" said Harry quietly. "Karkaroff's trying to kill us? But--why?"

   Sirius hesitated. "I've been nearing some very strange things," he said slowly. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual- they showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark... And then--did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" said Harry.

"Exactly... She disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last... And she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but... It's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" I said.

"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins," said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was. She was a few years above your dad and me, and she was an idiot. Very nosy, no brains, none at all- It's not a good combination. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry.

"Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?" I asked

"I don't know," said Sirius, "I just don't know... Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your names into that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a _very_ good way to attack the both of you and make it look like an accident."

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry grinning bleakly.

"They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff." I said.

"Right--these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now, "There's a way, kids. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell--dragons are strong and too powerful to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon--"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," Harry said shifting off of his knees.

"But you _can_ do it alone," said Sirius. "There is away, and a simple spell's all you need. Just--" But Harry held up a hand to silence him. We could both hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase behind him.

"Go!" Harry hissed at Sirius. "Go! There's someone coming!"

   We scrambled to our feet, hiding the fire--if someone saw Sirius's face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would raise an almighty uproar--the Ministry would get dragged in--We, would be questioned about Sirius's whereabouts—Then we heard a tiny pop in the fire behind him and knew Sirius had gone.

   I scrambled to lie on the couch to pretend I had fallen asleep in front of the warming fire. I gazed up at Harry; I could tell he was watching the bottom of the spiral staircase to see who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning.

   When I heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the staircase, I closed my eyes and began to slow my breathing.

"Who were you talking to?" The mysterious voice said.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you--" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed. "

"I- I was just trying to wake Elizabeth up." Harry said softly.

“Oh- I guess I should have known. She does tend to fall asleep down here.” Ron said as his footsteps came right behind the couch I was lying on.

“Yeah- I- Erm… I woke up and was looking at the Marauder’s Map- I saw she was down here and I came down to see what she was up to.”

“Let me guess,” Ron said with a chuckle, “You were seeing if she was off with Malfoy again?” Ron laughed.

 ** _“Great. Looks like Harry does this quite often.”_** I thought to myself, mentally rolling my eyes.

“You caught me.” Harry said with a semi-awkward laugh.

“You’re a good brother for looking out for her, you know that, right?” Ron said with a soft tone.

“Too bad you haven’t been there for her- or _me_ for that matter.” Harry said in a hurtful tone.

 ** _“Why did you have to ruin a good thing?! It FINALLY sounded like the two of you were going to resolve this stupid argument. UGH!”_** I thought to myself, trying to fight the urge to pop up and punch Harry in the stomach.

"Sorry about that," said Ron, his voice filling with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with waking your sister." I could hear Ron turn and walk towards the stairs.

   I opened my eyes in time to see Harry seize one of the “ _POTTERS **REALLY** STINK”_ badges off the table and chuck it across the room.

I heard a small ‘ting’ sound as the pin must have hit Ron.

"There you go," Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky... That's what you want, isn't it?" He stormed across the room toward the stairs. I could hear him stomping all the way up to the dormitories.

   I didn’t know what to do. I knew Ron was still standing there- **_“Do I get up? Or to I stay down?”_** I thought nervously as his footsteps drew near.

I heard Ron sit in the chair to my left and say: “I want to be there for the both of you- but I just can’t forgive you.” Ron shifted his weight in the chair. “I want to talk to you, Elizabeth- your brother too- but-… I- can’t be friends with someone who isn’t honest with me.”

   The room grew silent. The only sounds being made were the small pops here and there coming from the fireplace, my slow breathing, as well as Ron’s.

   After a few moments, Ron stood from the chair and walked towards me and crouch down to my level.

“E-” Ron hesitated. I could feel the warmth of his hand hovering over my shoulder. “Elizabeth?” He finally asked, touching my shoulder gently. “Elizabeth? You need to go to bed- It-… It’s not good for you to fall asleep on the couch.” His voice was soft and kind, as were the gentle nudges to ‘wake’ me.

   I rubbed my eyes sleepily with a yawn and opened them to see Ron’s face. He was smiling a genuinely sweet smile as I sat up.

“A-… Am I bothering you?” I asked tiredly.

“No,” Ron said with a smile, “not at all.”

“Did I fall asleep down here? I- I don’t remember-…” I said stretching.

“You must have.” Ron said as he stood up and rubbed his knees.

“I’m-… I’m sorry-” I said, standing. “I want us to be fr-”

“Good night, Elizabeth.” Ron said cutting me off.

   Ron disappeared into the darkness as he climbed the stairs.

“Friends-” I finished my sentence.

   I sleepily flopped into my bed. I wanted to cry my eyes out. I wish we weren’t apart of this stupid tournament. I just want my life to go back to normal.

   But I had more to worry about than friendship-… I had to worry about dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for reading! :) Please post a comment and tell me what you think! :D


End file.
